Duo Royal
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Belphegor et Chrome. Leur relation n'aurait dû se limiter qu'à de la courtoisie entre collègues mafiosi, et pourtant une simple mission d'entraînement en montagne avait suffit à changer leur rapport l'un à l'autre. Adventure/Romance et B96.
1. Ordre de mission

Hell'O, tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ? La rentrée s'est-elle bien passée ? Avez-vous des projets de fanfictions ? Si la réponse est non et que vous déprimez un peu, j'ose espérer que cette histoire, qui sera bien longue, vous remontera le moral et vous divertira autant que possible.

J'avais cette fic en tête depuis bientôt un an et demi et, après l'avoir commencé, je l'avais abandonné par manque d'informations et d'idées concrètes. Elle est désormais partie sur de très bons rails puisque sur la dizaine de chapitres prévus, sept ont été écrits dont trois en attente de correction. Je profite également de cette mention pour remercier Blacky-chwan, ma bêta-lectrice pour cette aventure littéraire. Si jamais vous n'avez pas encore deviné de quoi parlera cette histoire, eh bien...lisez-donc ce qui suit^^

Titr : Duo Royal

Manga : Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

Personnages : Belphegor, Chrome principalement. Reborn, Tsuna, Squalo, Gokudera épisodiquements.

Genre : Aventure/Romance.

Rating : T

Pairing : B96

Disclaimer : la foule de personnages tous plus originaux les uns que les autres et l'univers en général appartient à Akira Amano. Je ne fait qu'emprunter ce qu'elle a déjà écrit et ne tire aucun argent de la publication ci-présentée.

C'est donc avec un grand plaisir que je vous présente...

* * *

Duo Royal

Chapitre 1 : Ordre de mission.

Il est de ces incidents qui ne pouvaient être laissés de côté dans le monde de la mafia : un raid ennemi à venger, des traîtres à exécuter, l'absence d'un paiement dû en échange d'une protection ... Quand Tsuna avait entendu les mots "entraînement spécial avec mise en situation" sortir de la bouche de son tuteur, il s'était senti beaucoup plus inquiet qu'à l'ordinaire. Les simples "entraînements" de Reborn étant déjà synonymes de torture physique, il avait peur que le bébé ne se mette à déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale dans le seul but de le tester. Cependant, il n'avait jamais imaginé cela.

Que faisaient-ils, Gokudera, Chrome, Reborn et lui-même en compagnie de deux membres de la Varia, à savoir Squalo et Belphegor ? Pour rajouter du suspens, ils étaient équipés d'un matériel de camping et de vêtements adaptés contre le froid, avaient passé plusieurs heures à bord d'un avion privé des Vongola et avaient atterris en plein milieu d'un territoire qui leur était totalement inconnu. Son tuteur sadique avait bien sûr dormi tout le long du voyage et les deux assassins présents avaient refusé de répondre à leurs questions, "ordre du Neuvième du nom et de l'Arcobaleno".

Le groupe marchait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant d'arriver à ce qui semblait être un poste de douane. Les inscriptions placardées sur des grilles à l'entrée et autour du bâtiment étaient parfaitement inconnues à Tsuna, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de malaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers et amis : une lueur de compréhension s'était allumée dans les yeux de Gokudera alors que Chrome se sentait au même niveau d'anxiété que son boss.

- Gokudera-kun, tu pourrais nous dire où nous sommes ? Demanda le châtain.

- Bien sûr, Juudaïme. D'après ces inscriptions, nous sommes...

- Silence, tu gâches la surprise, lui intima Reborn.

Un homme en costume gris et arborant un képi de la même couleur sortit alors du bâtiment qui leur faisait face en leur criant des paroles dans une langue incompréhensible. Ce fût sans compter sur la puissance vocale du gardien de la pluie Varia qui lui répondit dans le même dialecte. L'homme rougit, bredouilla puis s'inclina et se confondit en excuses. Une fois ces formalités accomplies, il leur fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur d'une limousine noire, garée derrière le poste de sécurité.

- À présent, il est temps de vous révéler où nous nous trouvons et dans quel but, commença Reborn une fois que tout le monde fût installé. Nous somme actuellement en route pour le pied du Mont Oural, en Russie. Aucun d'entre vous n'a eu l'occasion de partir en mission sur le terrain et être accompagné par des professionnels vous permettra d'acquérir suffisamment d'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Alors tout les autres sont eux aussi en mission avec la Varia ? Demanda Gokudera.

- Ushishishi. Je plains Mammon de devoir s'occuper du reste des roturiers. Il va encore se plaindre du budget aspirine, dit Belphegor en se tournant vers le groupe.

Reborn leur fit un bref exposé des faits :

- Des membres de la famille Drusso, alliée aux Vongola, ont remarqué des phénomènes étranges en haute montagne. Une équipe a été envoyée pour observer ces anomalies mais le contact a été perdu au bout de quelques jours. Il nous est impossible de savoir si c'est un accident ou si de potentiels ennemis complotent contre nous, mais la deuxième piste est privilégiée. C'est pourquoi une partie de la Varia a été mise sur l'affaire avec vous.

- On... On va devoir se battre contre des types dont on ne sait rien ? demanda Tsuna.

- Voï ! Mais t'es fou ou quoi gamin ? On ne va pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ! On doit être aussi furtifs que des ombres !

Le jeune boss se dit que la discrétion était partie au moment même où l'épéiste avait été intégré à l'équipe, mais il ne le fit pas remarquer.

- Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, commença un Reborn en costard-cravate, sera de retrouver les agents envoyés sur place et de récupérer un maximum d'informations sur nos possibles ennemis. Sans vous faire prendre, bien sûr.

- Et si jamais on est découvert ? demanda Chrome, légèrement paniquée.

- Ushishishi. Ils vous captureront, vous tortureront, vous forceront à avouer les secrets de la

famille et vous laisseront croupir au fond d'une cellule.

- Voï ! On vous ramènera par la peau du cou et on vous fera regretter d'avoir foiré cette mission ! corrigea Squalo.

Plus aucun ne fût prononcé durant le reste du trajet. Finalement, la limousine s'arrêta et laissa ses occupants descendre, puis repartit tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait peu à peu. Ils étaient arrivées dans un plateau isolé couvert par quelques arbres, buissons et une végétation dégarnie. Les mafieux pouvaient apercevoir une forêt faite de pins un peu plus loin, puis la chaîne de montagne qui la surplombait d'une tranquillité peu commune dans cette lumière de fin de journée. Les trois jeunes Vongola admirèrent ce paysage en silence quand un cri les ramena à la réalité.

- Voï, gamins ! vous vous croyez en vacances ou quoi ? Si dans dix minutes vous n'avez pas monté vos tentes, je fous le feu à vos affaires !

- Répète un peu, bâtard ? J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ! répondit Gokudera en sortant sa dynamite.

Tsuna se précipita devant son auto-proclamé bras droit pour le retenir, espérant que l'autre gardien de la tempête allait en faire de même. Il avais juste oublié le caractère puéril du prince déchu.

- Allez-y commandant, faites-en du sashimi. Ushishishi...

- Hum... tout le monde ?

- Quoi ? crièrent les deux adversaires.

Ils se tournèrent vers la seule fille du groupe qui tenait un amas de branches mortes dans ses bras.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire du feu, alors j'ai ramassé ça... murmura la Dokuro

Squalo se frappa le front avec sa main. Du feu, à la limite entre une zone sécurisée et une surveillée par l'ennemi. Il ne manquait plus qu'une guitare, des marshmallows et bienvenu dans la colonie Vongola ! Si un jour il prenait sa retraite et tant que mafiosi, il exclurait toute reconversion dans la garde de mômes. Trop éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Le requin se massa les tempes (signe de vieillesse selon Lussuria) et maudit une fois de plus le système éducatif de l'Arcobaleno.

- Huit minutes pour monter vos tentes, rappela ce dernier en consultant Leon-horloge.

Les trois concernés s'empressèrent de les monter sous peine de voir la menace mise à exécution. Une fois leur campement installé, le groupe dîna rapidement puis rentrèrent dans leurs tentes : Squalo et Belphegor occupaient la première, Tsuna, Gokudera et Reborn la deuxième, et Chrome la dernière.

Après avoir veillée à ce que l'entrée soit bien fermée, la jeune fille entreprit de mettre son pyjama. Elle retira son blouson et son pull qu'elle plia avant de les ranger dans un coin puis souleva son t-shirt, dévoilant son soutient-gorge.

-Ciaossu !

-Reborn-san ?

Manquant de tomber à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise, la Dokuro s'empressa de remettre son vêtement. Sa tête réapparue, rouge de gêne.

-Y a t-il un problème, Reborn-san ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui, tu sembles préoccupée par quelque chose depuis notre départ du Japon.

La jeune gardienne se sentit tout de suite confuse.

-Ce...ce n'est rien. C'est juste cette expédition qui...

-Tu es sûre ? coupa l'Arcobaleno

Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre un moment, puis la jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-C'est Mukuro-sama. Notre contact s'affaiblit depuis que nous somme partis. C'est comme s'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de mon esprit...

Silence. Les deux mafieux restèrent immobiles, conscient que la présence du gardien mâle de la brume aurait été un soutient tant physique que mental pour la jeune fille, puis Reborn déclara :

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Chrome releva les yeux, à la fois surprise et inquiète.

-Tu te sous-estimes trop alors que tu as du potentiel, l'encouragea-t-il. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous deviez faire cette mission en solitaire.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Je vous expliquerais tout en détail demain matin. Contentes-toi de dormir pour le moment, conclut le porteur du pacifier jaune.

Il ouvrit l'entrée de la tente puis alla rejoindre celle de Tsuna et Gokudera, laissant la gardienne de la brume seule. Cette dernière s'allongea dans son sac de couchage mauve, en proie à de nombreuses questions, comme comment le tueur à gages avait fait pour rentrer sans faire de bruits, puis elle s'endormit.

* * *

L'auteur risque lui aussi de s'endormir avec des questions pleins la tête du genre « Cette histoire plaît-elle ? Qu'en pensent les lecteurs ? Auraient-ils des critiques à me soumettre ? ». Pour lui éviter une insomnie, laissez donc une petite review, ça ne prends que cinq minutes et ouvre à un formidable dialogue entre l'auteur et les lecteurs. Je répond à tous les commentaires, qu'ils soient anonymes ou non.

Fanfic-ment vôtre.

Koukin-kun


	2. Promenons-nous dans les bois

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?). Voici le deuxième chapitre de « Duo Royal », un peu plus long que le premier, basé sur l'univers d'Akira Amano, écrit par moi-même et corrigé par Rouky. J'ai oublié de le préciser la dernière fois, mais la parution se fera au rythme de un chapitre par semaine, chaque samedi sauf contretemps.

Réponse aux anonymes :

Pyroxene : Très heureux de t'avoir remonté le moral. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, j'éspère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^

Adelle : Ouah, le meilleur compliment uu'on puisse faire sur un auteur est sur son écriture, selon moi. Dépêche-toi vite de rattraper ton retard sur Reborn, tu n'en apprécieras que plus encore ce qui va suivre.

Guest : Ravi que le couple t'ai donné envie de lire. J'éspère que les chapitres suivant te plairont égalements.

Merci également à Baka-Tenshi3914 et Shini Jez qui suivent cette histoire, à ceux qui ont laissés une review pour le premier chapitre, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes.

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Duo Royal

Chapitre 2 : Promenons-nous dans les bois

La compagnie se réveilla le lendemain matin aux aurores, les cordes vocales de Squalo étant actives 24 heures sur 24. La nuit avait été inconfortable pour les trois Vongola, dont les muscles semblaient avoir gelé durant la nuit, étant donné les grimaces qui accompagnaient leurs étirements. Le temps était clair et le ciel bleu, contrastant avec le vert de la forêt qu'ils devaient traverser. Après une rapide boisson chaude (l'épéiste avait finalement accepté de faire un feu), Reborn leur donna les dernières instructions.

-Étant donnée la discrétion dont nous devront faire preuve, se déplacer en groupe semble inapproprié. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous séparer par groupes de deux.

Tsuna frissonna sous l'annonce de son tuteur. Il s'imaginait difficilement en compagnie d'un des deux Varia, mais le résultat lui était tout de même bien visible : de la souffrance et une indifférence quasi totale de la part de son futur coéquipier. Gokudera se révéla tout aussi peu enjoué au vu des cailloux qu'il éloignait à coups de pied et Chrome fût prise d'un nouvel accès de timidité. Le petit boss tenta de deviner avec qui il serait quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient trois Vongola pour deux Varia. La sueur redoubla sur son front : il était sûr que son tuteur avait tout manigancé afin de rester à ses côtés. Faire deux pas dans ce terrain et avec ce sadique de professeur relèverait du miracle. Le porteur de la flamme du ciel ferma les yeux et pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, craignant de voir ses pensées se concrétiser.

- Le premier duo est constitué de Tsunaze et Gokudera, annonça finalement Reborn.

L'adolescent soupira de soulagement. À entendre les cris de joie à côté de lui, il en déduisit que son auto-proclamé bras droit devait être lui aussi comblé.

- C'est un honneur pour moi d'accomplir cette mission avec vous, Juudaïme, dit l'argenté en s'inclinant.

-M...moi aussi, Gokudera-kun. Redresses-toi s'il te plaît, c'est embarrassant.

Le châtain reprit alors ses calculs. Logiquement, Chrome devrait être avec Reborn. Toutes ses pensées l'accompagnèrent pour la soutenir face à la future torture, puis il se souvint que l'Arcobaleno avait insisté sur la proximité des deux membres de l'escouade d'assassins. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, il se contenta d'attendre le verdict.

- Le deuxième duo sera quand à lui composé de Chrome et de Belphegor.

Tsuna pâlit légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa gardienne de la brume. Ses joues avaient pris une nouvelle teinte de rouge et elle s'efforça de se faire la plus petite possible, le souvenir qu'avait laissé le prince lors de la bataille des anneaux étant encore présent dans son esprit. Le blond s'avança vers elle, tout sourire.

-Ushishishi. La roturière devrait être fière d'avoir le Prince comme coéquipier.

La jeune fille ne fût pas du même avis et se réfugia derrière Gokudera. Reborn soupira : si elle-même n'y mettait pas du sien dans cette mission, le reste promettait d'être plus difficile qu'il ne le craignait.

-Quant à Squalo et moi, nous nous tiendrons un peu en dehors et vous observerons. Les deux groupes prendront chacun un chemin différent pour couvrir l'ensemble de la zone. N'oubliez pas que le but de cette mission est la collecte d'informations, vous devrez donc rester aussi discrets et vigilants que possible. Et maintenant, vous avez cinq minutes pour ranger les tentes, conclut l'Arcobaleno.

Les mafieux se levèrent et Chrome partit accomplir sa tâche. Elle commença à retirer les piquets de son abri quand elle vit Tsuna s'approcher et commencer la discussion.

-Tout va bien, Chrome ?

-Heu...oui, Boss. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Mais ce gars est un cinglé ! Tu n'as pas oublié comment il t'a traité lors de la bataille des anneaux ? Il t'avait littéralement pris en otage ! Déclara directement le futur parrain.

La Dokuro frémit à ce souvenir. En effet, se retrouver ligotée par un sadique et un bébé illusionniste radin n'avait rien de réjouissant. Elle semblait cependant mieux accepter son sort que Tsuna.

-Je vous jure que ça va aller. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je suis sûre que Reborn-san à une bonne raison de me mettre avec lui.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire, Tsuna se tût et ils finirent de démonter la tente. L'adolescent quitta alors sa gardienne pour rejoindre Gokudera.

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, Boss, murmura Chrome.

La jeune fille remit de l'ordre dans ses affaires puis rejoignit son coéquipier. Belphegor affichait toujours le même rictus.

-Ushishishi. Le Prince s'attend à ce que tu ne traînes pas trop dans ses pieds, déclara-t-il d'office.

-O...oui, couina la concernée.

Ce fût avec regret que Tsuna jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et partit avec Gokudera vers le nord-est. Il savait au fond de lui que le duo improbable qu'était Chrome et Belphegor ne serait pas sans conséquences pour sa gardienne de la brume mais d'un autre côté, il gardait confiance envers son tuteur et ses manières très expéditives. Sans oublier que ce dernier avait promis de garder un œil sur eux tous. Se rassurant peu à peu, le jeune boss remercia son Hyper-Intuition et se força à admirer le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'ils étaient embarqués dans une mission dangereuse et risquaient leur vie.

-Ieeh ! G...Gokudera_kun, l...lààà, gémit-il en montrant un fourré qui lui semblait avoir bougé.

-Arrière, Juudaïme !

L'argenté sortir une dynamite et la lança dans la direction indiquée d'une main tremblante. L'arme explosa puis délogea le locataire du buisson, un simple lièvre.

-Voï, mais quels cons...

-J'ai entendu, crevard ! lui répondit Gokudera, couvrant de sa voix les douze mètres qui les séparaient.

-Si vous n'êtes pas hors de ma vue dans cinq secondes, c'est ma balle que vous entendrez, menaça Reborn.

Les deux concernés se pressèrent alors un peu plus et furent hors de vue quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ushishishi. Maintenant que les roturiers ont débarrassé les lieux, la voie princière est libre, dit Belphegor.

Et il partit sans plus de cérémonies en direction du nord-est, bientôt suivi par Chrome qui dût trottiner un instant pour le rattraper.

-Voï ! Prince de mes deux ! Fais gaffe à la gamine ou tu tâteras de mon sabre ! hurla Squalo.

Le prince soupira et adressa un petit signe d'au revoir à son supérieur sans même se retourner. Cette mission se transformait en baby-sitting et il sentait l'ennui poindre le bout de son nez. Qu'il détestait les responsabilités ! Il valait cependant mieux un prince ennuyé mais vivant plutôt que libre et mort d'une balle d'Arcobaleno. Quoique...

Le blond continua à marcher plusieurs minutes, ignorant le paysage fait de conifères l'entourant. Il sortit soudain de ses pensées et s'arrêta, se maudissant pour ne pas rester concentré alors qu'il risquait sa vie en ce moment même. Il vida sa tête de tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec sa mission et voulût faire un point sur la distance parcourue.

-La carte, exigea le prince déchu en tendant la main, le regard tourné vers les profondeurs du bois.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de voir la Vongola marcher avec difficulté à plusieurs mètres de lui.

-Ushishishi. Déjà fatiguée ?

-C'est que...vous m'avez laissé tous les bagages, Bel-san, répondit Chrome, le visage rouge d'effort.

« Ah ouais, pas faux », reconnut le concerné. Il fallait dire qu'en plus de leurs deux sacs personnels, la Dokuro traînait avec elle l'équipement nécessaire à la géolocalisation, le matériel de camping commun et la trousse de premiers secours sur ses frêles épaules. La jeune fille s'avança à la hauteur de Belphegor et se laissa tomber, la respiration courte.

-Ushishishi. Il reste encore deux heures avant la tombée de la nuit, on n'a pas le temps de se reposer, fît remarquer ce dernier.

La borgne se releva tant bien que mal et fît quelques pas avant de trébucher et de s'étaler lamentablement contre le sol.

-Tss...Quelle empotée. Et la carte, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

-Mais c'est lourd, se plaignit l'autre en insistant sur le dernier mot. Ne pourriez-vous pas prendre au moins votre sac, s'il vous plaît ?

-Un prince n'a pas à porter ses bagages, c'est le rôle des paysans qui l'accompagnent, répliqua Belphegor en affichant son rictus.

Et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de son statut royal pour ne pas se fatiguer inutilement. Cette astuce ne marchait en général qu'avec Levi et Lussuria, quand il lui promettait de ne pas trop abîmer les cadavres. Quitte à faire équipe avec un Vongola crédule, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Il prit la mallette que lui tendait la pauvre Chrome, puis en sortit une carte et d'autres instruments. Quelques instants plus tard, il nota avec satisfaction qu'ils atteindraient le versant ouest de la montagne d'ici ce soir, en se pressant un peu. C'était sans compter sur la limace indigo qu'il devait traîner avec lui. Il soupira, puis prit avec lui son sac personnel et celui qui contenait le matériel de camping, laissant le reste à la Dokuro. Celle-ci se sentit plus légère et se releva.

-M...Merci beaucoup, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ushishishi. Le capitaine va encore hurler si on prend du retard.

C'est sur ces mots que le duo reprit sa route. Aucune parole ne fût échangée durant le reste du trajet et c'est avec un soulagement manifeste que la gardienne de la brume s'assit sur une souche, épuisée, tandis que le crépuscule approchait de l'horizon sous une lumière orangée. Pour une question de sécurité, Belphegor avait décrété que le campement serait installé un peu avant la sortie : ils seraient ainsi encore camouflés par la végétation environnante et auraient moins de risques d'être découverts. Une fois la tente installée, Chrome fouilla dans les réserves et en sortit une boîte de conserve.

-Vous aimez les tomates Bel-sa-AAh !

Le blond avait lancé l'une de ses dagues, juste sous le nez de sa partenaire qui s'empressa de ranger la boîte, pensant à un dégoût profond de la part du prince, avant de remarquer qu'il tenait un fil attaché à son arme.

-Garde ça pour plus tard, j'ai mieux, dit Belphegor

Il tira et ramena avec lui un lapin, mort sur le coup et encore chaud. La Dokuro pâlit, écœurée par le sang qui se déversait de la blessure et la cruauté dont faisait preuve l'assassin.

-Ushishishi. Belle prise, se félicita-t-il. Va chercher de quoi le faire griller pendant que je le vide : ce soir c'est lapin rôti au feu de bois.

La jeune fille ne se fît pas prier et exécuta les ordres, légèrement nauséeuse, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, un tas de branches mortes dans les bras comme la veille. Elle furent vite disposées puis allumés par le gardien de la tempête qui trouvait que ses propres flammes donnaient un goût particulier à la viande.

-Ushishishi. Bon appétit, dit le prince en se jetant sur sa part.

Chrome regarda sa propre moitié de viande mais n'y toucha pas. Elle avait toujours pensé que les princes se devaient d'avoir des manières distinguées quand ils mangeaient mais le comportement de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle l'en détrompait. Belphegor s'interrompit entre deux bouchées, avala bruyamment et jeta un regard à l'illusionniste par derrière sa frange.

-Si tu ne manges pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te relever quand tu t'évanouiras d'anémie, dit-il.

La jeune fille rougit, toujours aussi gênée quand on lui portait attention, puis picora dans l'assiette qui lui était proposée. C'était une viande épicée et légèrement tendre, idéale pour se réchauffer et récupérer rapidement après une longue marche dans cette forêt. Une fois rassasiés, ils éteignirent leur feu puis rentrèrent sous la tente qui, à cause de la mixité de ses occupants, était équipée d'un rideau la séparant en deux pour plus d'intimité. Chrome n'aurait cependant jamais parié que ce soit Belphegor qui le tirerait en premier.

-Les roturiers n'ont pas le droit de déranger l'intimité du Prince, dit-il en guise d'explications.

La Dokuro ne répliqua pas et fixa un instant le tissu mauve. Le fait d'avoir un espace privé lui était presque inconnu du fait qu'elle partageait déjà l'insalubrité de Kokuyou Land avec Ken et Chikusa. Elle se changea vite, consciente que le voile ne tiendrait pas face à l'instinct farceur du prince déchu, puis se faufila dans son sac de couchage.

La forêt changea alors peu à peu de visage. Auparavant silencieuse, les animaux qui la peuplaient reprenaient désormais de droit leur élément naturel. De la course à peine audible du mulot au hululement de la chouette, la vie nocturne s'anima peu à peu, accompagnée du bruissement des branches et de leur ombre portées sur la tente. Couchée sur le dos, l'illusionniste se concentra et chercha la moindre trace dévoilant la présence de son sauveur.

-Mukuro-sama ? Mukuro-sama, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Pas de réponses. La jeune fille essaya à nouveau, fouillant plus profond dans son esprit jusqu'à atteindre leur lieu de rencontre habituel, la plaine et le cerisier. Elle retenta son appel.

-Mukuro-sama, s'il vous plaît, répondez-moi !

Chrome scruta le paysage illusoire qui l'entourait mais ne vit rien. Elle entendait cependant une respiration rapide et suffocante, typique de quelqu'un en proie à une forte fièvre. La borgne se précipita de l'autre côté de l'arbre et vît son sauveur adossé au tronc, le menton sur sa poitrine au mouvement trop saccadé pour être normal.

-Mukuro-sama ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla devant son sauveur et prit ses mains entre les siennes, glacées malgré le teint rouge de ses joues. L'autre moitié du gardien de la brume ouvrit alors les yeux et reconnût sa protégée.

-Ma chère...petite Chrome...

-Ne dites rien, Mukuro-sama ! Vous devez économiser vos forces ! coupa la susnommée.

-Oui, tu as...raison...c'est pour ça...que je ne...resterais...pas...longtemps...ici.

La fille au bandeau à tête de mort ne sût que répondre devant l'état de celui qui l'avait sauvé. La situation exigeant des moyens physiques et non psychiques, elle était impuissante.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas...pour moi, lui dit l'homme aux yeux vairons, devinant ses pensées. Les Vindices ne sauraient...laisser un prisonnier...dans cet état...Dois quitter...tes organes...priorité, dit-il tandis que son souffle se faisait plus faible.

La connexion prit fin brutalement et Chrome rouvrit les yeux, en sueur malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Mukuro était vivant, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais dans une condition telle qu'il ne pouvait plus communiquer avec sa protégée. Toutes ses forces semblaient servir à maintenir les illusions d'organes présentes en elle. À la fois rassurée d'avoir vu son maître et inquiète de ce qui lui arrivait, elle se dît que ses geôliers ne pouvaient laisser un prisonnier mourir alors qu'ils en avaient la responsabilité, qui plus est un gardien Vongola . Arrivée à cette conclusion, la Dokuro fût prise d'une grande fatigue due à l'effort qu'elle avait fournie, puis sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

En cette période qui marque la fin du manga "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!", j'espère qu'il continuera à vivre par des gens qui voudront compléter son histoire. Ce manga restera pour moi une oeuvre formidable, pas par son scénario qui est franchement simpliste et souvent trop répétitif mais par la richesse de ses personnages, leurs caractères tous uniques au sein de cette oeuvre. Ce sont eux qui m'ont donnés envie d'écrire, et je souhaite que de nombreux auteurs laissent libre cours à leur imagination encore longtemps malgré l'arrêt de la série.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine.

Fanfic-ment vôtre

Koukin-kun


	3. Bienvenus en Oural

Pas énormément de blabla pour aujourd'hui, bande de petits veinards. Comme d'habitude, le manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano et je ne touche rien en échange de la publication de cette histoire. La correction a été faite par Rouky.

Remerciements spéciaux :

-A Pyroxene et à Linnea Phantasia pour leurs reviews.

-A mon ancien professeur d'histoire géographie qui a su m'orienter dans mes recherches sur l'Oural

-Et à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Duo Royal

Chpitre 3 : Bienvenus en Oural

Quelque part, dans un endroit envahi par les ténèbres et dont elle ne connaissait rien, Chrome gisait. Écrasée face contre terre, elle peinait à respirer, comme si sa poitrine était prise dans un étau. Incapable de bouger, prisonnière de liens qu'elle ne pouvait voir mais qu'elle sentait se resserrer lentement, elle utilisa ce qui lui restait de souffle pour crier...

Avant de se réveiller, haletante.

Un cauchemar...tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à bouger ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, convaincue de s'être faite capturer, quand un gloussement caractéristique se fît entendre de l'extérieur de la tente où elle se trouvait toujours.

-Ushishishi. Enfin réveillée ? dit Belphegor en entrant.

-B...Belphegor-san, pourriez-vous retirer vos fils, s'il vous plaît ?

Chrome se débattit un instant, la bataille des anneaux resurgissant dans son esprit, mais les fils invisibles qui la retenaient de part et d'autre étaient trop bien attachés pour qu'elle puisse se libérer d'elle-même. Le Varia fît semblant de réfléchir puis sourît d'un air sadique.

-Ushishishi. Je termine mon café et on en reparle, d'accord ?

Il sortit sans laisser à la Dokuro le temps de protester, la laissant seule dans la tente. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Chrome, un peu agacée, repensa aux événements de la nuit dernière et à sa communication mentale avec Mukuro. Elle sentit alors ses liens se desserrer doucement et quitta finalement son sac de couchage. Elle s'habilla rapidement, supposant que le comportement de son coéquipier était dû à son retard, puis sortit à son tour.

-Ushishishi. Blague du matin, Prince plein d'entrain, l'accueillît le blond, assis près du feu, avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille n'osa pas répliquer et se contenta de prendre une tasse dans un sac et de se servir du café sous le rire sarcastique du Varia.

-Leçon numéro une : quand on dort, ce n'est que d'un œil.

-Et quelles sont les autres règles ? demanda la borgne en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

-J'en sais rien, on verra plus tard.

Impressionnée par la bonne humeur matinale de son coéquipier, Chrome avala le liquide noir mais toussa et grimaça en sentant le goût acre sur sa langue. Elle chercha du regard le sucre mais fût vite dissuadée par ces paroles :

-Leçon numéro deux : le café sans sucre est le meilleur allié du mafioso en mission. Ushishishi...

Ne trouvant ni poudre ni petits carrés blancs, la jeune fille se résigna à finir sa tasse, le visage trahissant son écœurement quand elle en avala le fond.

-Vous autres les japonais êtes donc incapable de boire autre chose que du thé ? demanda l'italien.

-C'est juste que...c'est la première fois que j'en bois alors...Mukuro-sama m'en avait proposé un jour mais la machine était trop... compliquée et je me suis trompée alors...

Sa voix se perdit dans des murmures et des explications embrouillées, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire au prince déchu dont le sourire s'élargissait alors que Chrome devenait rouge pivoine. C'était encore mieux que d'embêter Levi ou Squalo.

-Ushishishi. Inutile d'en dire plus, tu fais perdre son temps au Prince.

Chrome se tût et tourna le regard le plus loin possible de son partenaire. Après un silence, Belphegor reprit la parole

-Les choses sérieuses vont commencer aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il. Le danger sera plus important dès que nous sortirons de la forêt pour gravir la montagne, il faudra donc se déplacer assez vite. J'ai fait une petite reconnaissance ce matin et il ne semble pas y avoir d'obstacles particuliers à part des crevasses. On lève le camp ?

Chrome tourna son unique œil vers le Varia. Son annonce si sérieuse tranchait avec l'allure de gamin qu'il employait depuis son réveil. Elle acquiesça puis vint aider au démontage de la tente. Quand tout fût récupéré, Belphegor lui enseigna la leçon numéro trois, à savoir ne jamais laisser de traces, dispersa les cendres de leur feu et nettoya le coin de terre où ils s'étaient installés. L'illusionniste observa le tout, puis ils partirent. Une fois sortis de la forêt, ils purent voir devant eux l'énorme massif fait de roc, de pins et d'herbes sauvages.

-Bienvenue en Oural. Environ 1800 mètres d'altitude, très simple à traverser, mais un cauchemar à explorer tant les crevasses peuvent être mortelles : on ne compte plus les scientifiques morts dans leurs glorieuses recherches. Je parie que c'est ce qui a tué les bleus envoyés avant nous.

-Mais on ne sait même pas s'ils sont morts, fît remarquer Chrome.

-Ça vaudrait mieux. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils se seront fait capturer. Dans le pire, c'est moi qui les tuerais. Ushishishi...

-Et...quelle zone doit-on fouiller ? demanda la borgne en ignorant les projets morbides du prince.

-Passe-moi la carte.

La Dokuro fouilla un instant dans la mallette et lui tendit le morceau de papier.

-Selon leur programme, les roturiers qui nous ont mis dans la panade devaient être ici au moment où on a perdu le contact avec eux., dit le blond en traçant une croix avec son doigt. Or, s'ils ne sont que blessés, le champ de recherches s'étend à ça (il traça un cercle sur la carte). Enfin, puisque nous sommes plusieurs équipes, nous deux nous contenterons de ce périmètre (il traça un nouveau cercle plus petit). Des questions ?

-Non, tout est clair

-Ushishishi. Alors allons-y.

Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du massif puis commencèrent leur ascension. D'abord silencieux, Belphegor engagea la conversation qui tourna d'abord autour de la dixième génération Vongola, qualifiée de « très gentille » par l'illusionniste, puis sur les membres de la Varia. « Ils sont tous chiants, mais Mammon a les joues rebondies, alors c'est marrant », les gratifia le prince déchu. Des sujets plus pragmatiques furent peu à peu engagés et le gardien de la tempête consentit à donner un peu de son savoir à son élève temporaire. Celle-ci se montra très intéressée et se surprit à poser des questions qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer auparavant

-Donc, il vaut mieux viser les poumons pour immobiliser quelqu'un, c'est bien ça ?

-Ça dépend. Quand tu leur tires dessus, ils se remplissent de sang et la balle est comme une aiguille en feu qui entre et tourne à l'intérieur. C'est comme la morsure d'un serpent qui ne te lâche plus. Mais le mieux reste les intestins : les voir sortir dans une gerbe rouge quand tu les tranches est tout à fait jouissif, tu crois pas ?

Belphegor tourna la tête dans l'espoir d'une réponse puis se retourna en remarquant l'absence de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se trouvait trois pas en arrière, le visage livide et luttant pour ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Ushishishi. Au pire, tu vises la tête. C'est moins marrant, mais ta cible tombe raide morte sans agoniser.

-J'avais dit « immobiliser », pas « tuer », corrigea la borgne.

-Pff...T'es vraiment pas marrante.

La Vongola était néanmoins intéressante. Pour une fois que quelqu'un l'écoutait avec attention, cela changeait de l'animation qu'il provoquait au manoir de la Varia. Sans compter son air gêné à chaque qu'il l'embêtait, un pur délice.

-Ushishishi. La roturière s'est-elle remise de ses émotions ?

-Ou...oui, ça va aller.

Chrome tituba un instant, la tête un peu lourde, puis retrouva l'équilibre. Quelque chose n'allait pas et ce n'était pas à cause des paroles du blond.

Une fois arrivés à une altitude suffisante, ils se concentrèrent davantage pour trouver le moindre indice indiquant une présence humaine. Parfois ensemble, parfois séparé, le duo fouillait le moindre buisson, arbre ou cavité qui se présentait à eux. Les pentes grimpaient lentement mais sûrement et certains gouffres étaient si grands et profond que les deux adolescents n'avaient d'autre choix que de les contourner ou de traverser des ponts de madrier, ce qui mettait Chrome mal à l'aise tant ils semblaient fragiles. Ce fût en début d'après-midi que l'estomac de la jeune fille grogna de manière significative.

-Ushishishi. Ça tombe bien, le Prince commence à en avoir marre de chercher.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un endroit discret pour se reposer et déjeunèrent de conserves froides. Si le silence s'était installé une fois qu'ils se furent assis, Chrome se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait aux lèvres depuis le début de cette expédition.

-Belphegor-san ?

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi cachez-vous vos yeux ?

Le prince se retourna vers elle, un air ennuyé s'imprimant sur son visage. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui lui avaient posés cette question. Il allait lui donner la même réponse qu'à tous ces curieux, mais changea d'avis.

-La même raison pour laquelle tu caches ton œil sous ce bandeau, j'imagine.

Chrome se sentit rougir, n'ayant pas mesurée à quel point cette question pouvait être gênante. Elle porta machinalement sa main à son eye-patch, comprenant ce que devait ressentir son coéquipier.

-Je suis désolée, j'ignorais que vous aussi, vous...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne sachant comment exprimer la douleur commune qu'elle pensait partager avec le gardien de la tempête. Elle fixa le sol puis termina sa phrase.

-Alors, vous aussi vous avez eu un...accident avec vos yeux...? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Ushishishi. Non.

La jeune fille releva la tête et soutint le sourire éclatant de Belphegor, une expression d'incrédulité naissant sur son visage.

-Il est interdit de regarder un Prince dans les yeux, sauf pour quelqu'un de rang égal ou supérieur. Auparavant, je devais tuer quiconque osait briser cette règle de manière effrontée. C'était lassant à force, alors j'ai laissé poussé ma frange.

La Dokuro perdit la pointe de compassion qu'elle avait senti naître en elle. La mégalomanie du prince déchu semblait sans limites, elle commença donc réellement à perdre espoir sur une possible humanité de celui-ci. Une fois le frugal repas achevé, ils se remirent à leur mission.

-Dis-moi, ta boîte-arme, c'est bien un oiseau ? demanda Belphegor.

-Euh...oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais le sortir, il pourra nous aider à trouver les deux Drusso.

La borgne approuva en silence et enflamma son anneau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mukurou, son hibou de la brume, sortit et vint se frotter contre les bras de sa maîtresse en hululant joyeusement.

-Un oiseau de proie ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu aies un tel animal, ushishishi...

La Dokuro ne releva pas la remarque et donna des consignes à son hibou. Celui-ci poussa un nouveau cri et s'envola dans un battement d'ailes, prit de l'altitude et disparût derrière la cime des pins. Les recherches qui suivirent furent malheureusement tout aussi infructueuses et le Varia se sentait d'humeur massacrante face à cet échec si l'on en croyait le nombre d'animaux qu'il laissait derrière lui, transpercés d'une dague bien placée.

-Il va falloir se dépêcher, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce temps ne me dit rien de bon.

En effet, le ciel se voilait peu à peu de nuages noir. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait et un vent autrefois brise se levait. Aucun doute : l'orage approchait. Et dans un endroit pareil, le mieux était de se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. N'ayant pas vu dans la paroi rocheuse de renfoncements assez profonds pour qu'ils puissent s'y réfugier, le duo continua son chemin.

-On devrait avoir vingt minutes devant nous, si je ne me trompes pas, indiqua Belphegor..

Chrome acquiesça, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Malgré sa démarche qui n'avait pas changé, son souffle devenait plus court à mesure qu'ils avançaient et sa tête commençait à bourdonner. Mettant son état sur le compte du mauvais temps, elle y porta la main et se massa les tempes, mais la sensation ne s'apaisa pas, comme si des abeilles bourdonnaient dans son crâne. Elle continua à marcher quand soudain, le bourdonnement cessa et elle perdît une nouvelle fois l'équilibre. L'illusionniste trébucha sur une pierre qui la fît tituber, puis elle vît Belphegor se précipiter vers elle sans raison apparente avant de sentir son pied s'enfoncer dans le vide. Elle tomba dans une fosse la seconde d'après.

Par chance, le gardien de la tempête eût le réflexe de se jeter ventre à terre et de saisir la main de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'y accrocha comme elle le pût, puis sentit la deuxième main du blond attraper son bras.

-Ushishishi. N'essaie pas de jouer à la demoiselle en détresse avec moi, ça ne marchera pas.

-D...désolée, se contenta de répondre Chrome alors qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits.

-Accroche-toi bien, le Prince va te remonter.

Il arrangea sa posture de manière à avoir une meilleure adhérence au sol, faisant tomber quelques gravillons vers le fond de la crevasse, quand l'illusionniste l'alerta.

-Bel-san ! Derrière vous !

* * *

Ah...que c'est bon d'être maître de son œuvre et de décider quand placer des moments de suspens.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne suis pas trop satisfait de ce chapitre, sans savoir pourquoi. Pour les gens en mal d'action, vous en aurez enfin droit dans le prochain chapitre (eh oui, pas avant. Ushishishi...). Merci de commenter si vous avez aimé, et à samedi prochain.

Fanfic-ment vôtre

Koukin


	4. Le Prince, la borgne et l'habitant

Hell'O, bonjour à toutes et à tous. Si le temps vous déprime, que vous vous ennuyez à mourir, que vous stressez à cause de la prédiction des mayas ou je-ne-sais quoi d'autre, j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous changer les idée.

(Attention, racontage de life. Yaoïstes, ce message s'adresse à vous) J'ai récemment repris le théâtre, où je joue le rôle d'un baron un peu frappé. Il croit à un moment posséder le don de guérir n'importe qui en le touchant, en il en profite. J'ai donc le permis de Yaoï sur scène (ça ne dépasse cependant pas le rating K) et ça m'a bien fait marré quand je l'ai su...haha...pauvre de moi...

Dans ce chapitre, enfin de l'action, un léger fragment de romance, et un début de réponse qui amènera en réalité d'autres questions. Je ne m'étendrai pas plus.

Remerciements : à Linnea Phantasia, Haaksu Pyroxene pour leurs reviews, à Shini Jez pour l'ajout de cette histoire en favoris, et à Breathingisboring et pour suivre la publication.

Réponse aux reviews :

Pyroxene : Je ne pense pas que le mythe se brise vraiment, puisque cette explication colle bien à Belphegor. Je me suis marré tout seul quand j'ai imaginé cette raison. Avant de me prendre un ballon de basket en pleine poire. Ecrire dehors, c'est bien, mais j'évite désormais les terrains de sport. Pourvu que ton côté psychopathe ne s'y réveille pas avec une batte de base-ball...Oui, enfin de l'action et un début de réponse mais qui engendre d'autres questions. Qu'y veux-tu ? Il faut bien tenir le lecteur en haleine pour l'obliger à lire la suite (J'suis diabolique, MWAHAHAHA /SBAF/ désolé)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Duo Royal

Chapitre 4 : le Prince, la borgne et l'habitant des montagnes.

Belphegor tourna la tête et grimaça de surprise. Un ours de grande taille se trouvait derrière lui, la patte levée et prête à frapper alors qu'il était encore à terre et tenait Chrome. Le gardien de la tempête roula sur le côté, déplaçant de la même manière celle qu'il tenait, puis lui ordonna de s'accrocher à la paroi rocailleuse, ce qu'elle fît immédiatement. Une fois ses mains libérées, le jeune homme plongea à son tour dans la faille et rejoignit sa partenaire.

-Tu penses pouvoir tenir combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

-P...pas longtemps, répondit la Dokuro en tremblant.

L'animal se contentait de les observer, peu enclin à venir les chercher. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, le blond aurait déjà fait de cet ours un tapis royal mais il devait penser en priorité à la sécurité de sa protégée. Il analysa rapidement la situation : au vu des performances physiques de la Vongola, descendre sans encombre relèverait du miracle. La seule option était donc de traverser la faille pour ensuite remonter de l'autre côté. Là encore, il doutait des capacités de la jeune fille.

-Tu te sent prête à passer derrière ?

Un grognement se fît entendre plus haut et la Dokuro couina, se cramponnant un peu plus à la paroi tout en fermant les yeux. Le prince déchu prit ça pour un « non ». Le moyen le plus court semblait donc le plus sûr pour sortir de là. Il prit l'un de ses couteaux puis le lança dans un tronc d'arbre de l'autre côté de la faille. Il fit de même avec un deuxième et l'inséra dans une fente à côté de lui, le martelant avec son poing puis, s'assurant que le tout était assez solide, il se suspendit à bout de bras au fil reliant les deux armes et traversa le pont improvisé en quelques secondes. Il se hissa, regagna la terre ferme et encouragea Chrome à en faire de même.

-Je...je peux pas...j'ai trop peur...couina-t-elle.

-T'es vraiment chiante. La roturière peut-elle encore s'accrocher ?

-Oui, quelques minutes.

-Ushishishi. Très bien, j'arrive.

Le blond contourna rapidement la faille pour s'approcher de l'ours, trop occupé à donner des coups de patte vers la borgne. Il se tourna cependant à l'approche de l'humain puis se mit sur ses deux pattes en poussant un rugissement d'intimidation. Nullement effrayé, l'assassin sortit une de ses armes, se mît au corps à corps et entailla l'animal dans toute sa longueur avec un geste vif et précis.

-Ushishishi. Trop facile.

Dit-il avant de se prendre un violent coup et de se faire projeter quelques pas plus loin. Il se releva, croyant être sûr d'avoir bien frappé, mais la bête ne portait aucune trace d'ouverture.

-C'est bizarre, je croyais que tout les ours de Russie se faisaient avoir comme ça...

Belphegor sentit un picotement désagréable avant de mettre ses rouages de génie en marche. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas blesser son adversaire, il fallait le faire chuter dans un ravin. L'expérience était cependant trop périlleuse et il doutait qu'une ruse de base puisse tromper l'intelligence de l'animal. Il allait donc avoir besoin de l'illusionniste mais il fallait qu'elle sorte du trou jalousement gardé par la boule de poil géante. Si sa seule chance était de déstabiliser l'ours durant quelques secondes, autant employer les grands moyens.

-À toi de jouer, Mink, murmura-t-il en sortant sa boîte-arme.

Il enflamma son anneau, l'inséra dans l'orifice prévu à cet effet et le vison de la tempête apparût en se posant sur l'épaule de son maître. Ce dernier fît quelques pas sur le côté tout en préparant son piège et eût la satisfaction de voir l'habitant des montagnes le suivre, dédaignant sa prisonnière.

-Maintenant ! Cerchio della tempesta !

Le vison courût vers l'ours et traça un cercle autour de lui qui ne tarda pas à s'enflammer. Le prince pût voir un instant la panique dans les yeux de l'animal et, souriant d'un air sadique, tira sur ses fils. Son adversaire perdît l'équilibre et chuta, puis Belphegor fonça vers le bord du gouffre, sachant que le temps lui était compté. Il s'accroupit, tira la jeune fille qui parvint enfin sur la terre ferme et l'emmena hors de portée de l'ennemi qui s'était déjà relevé et fonçait sur eux.

-Ushishishi. Rapide à se remettre sur ses pattes, pour un ours.

-Bel-san, ses griffes...elles sont bizarres, fît remarquer Chrome.

L'interpellé se retourna une fois la distance les séparant suffisante, puis vérifia les dires de sa coéquipière. En effet, les griffes de l'ours étaient devenues verdâtres et projetaient des étincelles de la même couleur, ce qui suffit à dissiper les doutes du petit génie de la Varia.

-C'est une boîte-arme, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda Chrome en sortant son trident.

-Je ne vois pas son propriétaire. Or, il est très dangereux de laisser un tel animal seul livré à lui-même.

-Il risque de se blesser ?

-Ushishishi. Non, il risque de blesser n'importe qui n'importe comment.

Comme pour confirmer ces paroles, l'ours se redressa et fonça sur eux toutes griffes dehors. Les deux mafieux se regardèrent un bref instant, hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent. Dépité de se retrouver face à plusieurs adversaires à la fois, l'animal grogna à l'unisson avec le tonnerre. Le ciel s'obscurcit soudainement, comme pour se cacher du théâtre de cet affrontement et le vent souffla avec plus de forces.

-Hey, boule de poil !

L'insulté tourna la tête vers Belphegor, apparemment très satisfait de son petit effet, et chargea de nouveau. Il agita ses griffes afin de sectionner les fils invisibles qui risquaient de le ralentir, mais le Varia courrait déjà plus loin. Il envoya quelques couteaux qui furent sans effet contre l'armure électrique mais le rendirent encore plus furieux. L'ours, toujours sur ses deux pattes, accéléra avant de tomber au sol, empêtré dans d'autres fils invisibles. Il se releva en poussant un hurlement de rage et chercha sa proie qui semblait avoir disparue. Il retrouva le prince à sa droite, agitant les bras en souriant de son rictus habituel.

La course-poursuite reprit alors de manière bien plus dangereuse. L'ours fonça de nouveau sur Belphegor qui s'éloigna à son tour. La boite-arme s'était cependant remise sur ses quatre pattes et la rapidité du blond ne lui permettait plus de gagner de la distance. Esquivant les brèches pour faire durer ce jeu mortel du chat et de la souris, les deux adversaires coururent alors que le vent se renforçait, désavantageant l'humain qui devait lutter pour ne pas dévier de sa trajectoire. Le gardien de la tempête eût l'idée de s'enfoncer plus au cœur de la montagne et s'engouffra dans un labyrinthe rocheux naturel pour faire d'une pierre deux coups : il serait protégé des assauts du vent et l'ours devrait ralentir afin de garder son cap. Belphegor redoubla de vitesse, s'entaillant çà et là alors qu'il serrait les virages le plus possible. Peut-être allait-il enfin se débarrasser de son poursuivant.

Le prince leva les yeux et vît la Dokuro au-dessus de lui. Elle avait réussi à trouver un chemin et se tenait sur les murs du labyrinthe, ce qui lui permettait de guider son coéquipier. Le Varia suivit les indications de sa partenaire tandis qu'elle sautait de failles en failles. Ce scénario se poursuivit plusieurs minutes mais l'ours ne tenait pas à les lâcher et Belphegor commençait à s'épuiser. Ses fils et ses couteaux ne servaient plus à rien puisque son adversaire les tranchait méthodiquement, il fallait absolument mettre fin à ce plan et piéger la boîte-arme une bonne fois pour toutes. Le blond tourna alors une dernière fois, mais sembla pris au dépourvu par le cul-de-sac qui s'offrait à lui quelques pas plus loin. L'animal le rejoignit avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à grimper.

Satisfait de voir l'insecte qui lui faisait face pris au piège, l'ours s'arrêta et se mit debout. Il s'avança lentement, ce qui fît perdre son sourire au Varia, et sortit ses griffes qui scintillèrent d'une lueur effrayante dans la quasi-obscurité de cette nuit d'orage. Il leva lentement sa patte droite et frappa celui qui se trouva en face de lui, mais ses griffes ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

-Bye-Biii~

La bête se retourna et vît son adversaire juste derrière lui. Le petit rongeur était également posté sur l'épaule de son maître et arborait le même sourire sadique tandis que la femelle qui se trouvait au-dessus descendit pour se placer à côté de son coéquipier.

-Mink, flamma scarlata.

Le vison exécuta l'ordre et bondit entre les deux parois du couloir naturel. Un mur de feu s'éleva alors, ce qui effraya l'ours qui recula dos au mur. Ou plutôt ce qu'il croyait être un mur, car ses pattes ne rencontrèrent rien de solide. Entraîné par son poids, l'animal chuta dans un gouffre caché par une deuxième illusion, poussa un cri qui fût accompagné par un éclair, puis s'écrasa plusieurs mètres plus bas dans un bruit sourd. Le duo s'avança prudemment du piège : leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné.

-Ushishishi. Pourquoi as-tu fait perdre mon sourire à l'illusion ? Elle aurait été parfaite !

-Je … Je pensais que n'importe qui perdrait son assurance face à ça...répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

-Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui : je suis un Prince, ushishishi.

Chrome baissa les yeux. Elle avait pensé que malgré l'exigence et l'excentricité du son compagnon, celui-ci l'aurait félicité pour son travail : maintenir une illusion tout en courant au-dessus du labyrinthe de failles lui avait demandé autant de technique que d'effort et elle se sentait épuisée. Malheureusement, elle semblait s'être faite une fausse idée.

-Néanmoins, c'était du très bon boulot. Le Prince te félicite, dit Belphegor en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'illusionniste.

La concernée releva la tête, le rouge colorant peu à peu ses joues, puis sourit timidement devant le compliment qui lui était offert. Elle allait le remercier, mais fût coupée par une douleur presque familière qui la fît paniquer. Son rythme cardiaque déjà mis à mal par sa course s'accéléra sous l'effet de la peur, puis elle sentit ses organes disparaître lentement. Elle porta ses deux mains à son ventre avant de tituber à nouveau et tomba au sol sous le regard ahuri du Varia.

-Oy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne vas pas me lâcher maintenant ?

La Dokuro voulût répondre sans en avoir le temps. Elle ne pût que s'évanouir dans les bras de Belphegor qui la porta en lieu sûr.

* * *

Ah...la belle s'évanouissant dans les bras de son prince soucieux de sa sécurité et s'empressant de la couvrir de soins et de petites attentions...Nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce stade, mais ça avance, ça avance ! C'est ma toute première histoire avec de la romance sérieuse et coller ensemble Belphegor et Chrome, deux caractères parfaitement opposés sans pour autant être rivaux, n'est pas une chose facile si l'on veut la faire croître de manière logique tout en respectant leur personnalité (challenge accepted).

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de la commenter si le coeur vous en dit. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à samedi prochain.

Fan-ficment vôtre

Koukin


	5. La grotte

Pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, vous échappez donc à un blabla de ma part cette semaine. Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je ne touche rien de la publication de cette histoire écrite par moi-même et corrigée par Rouky. Je remercie tous ceux qui se sont abonnés, ont commentés ou lus cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Duo Royal

Chapitre 5 : La grotte

Une autre montagne, dans un autre pays. Un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans, cheveux bruns et barbe de trois jours, escaladait une paroi rocailleuse. Pestant contre le climat montagnard auquel il n'était pas habitué, il se hissa sur une corniche et s'engouffra dans une ouverture. Il s'alluma une cigarette, en inspira une bouffée et expira, la nicotine le détendant après cet exercice difficile.

-Docteur Shamal, je présume ?

L'interpellé se tourna brusquement. Derrière lui se tenait un homme de haute stature, enveloppé dans un grand manteau noir et complété d'un haut-de-forme de la même couleur. Des bandelettes cachaient son visage de sorte que rien ne pouvait laisser entrevoir ses émotions.

-Je vois que le Vindice n'a rien perdu de son accueil chaleureux, répondit ironiquement le médecin.

-Trêve de plaisanteries, voulez-vous ? Suivez-moi.

Shamal suivit le garde dans une brèche cachée dans l'ombre de la roche. Sans dire un seul mot, ils traversèrent un couloir humide à peine éclairé par quelques torches, puis arrivèrent à leur destination. Vendicare, grande et imposante, s'étendait dans une plaine entourée par la montagne des Alpes, comme enfermée entre quatre murs.

-Par mesure de sécurité, vos mains devront être entravées et vos armes confisquées. La procédure...

-J'ai le droit de finir ma cigarette ? demanda son interlocuteur.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Maintenant, donnez-moi vos moustiques.

Le docteur jeta sa sucette goudronnée dans la neige et obéit avec mauvaise humeur. Ses mains furent menottées et entourées de chaînes noires.

-C'est comme ça que vous traitez vos visiteurs ?

-Estimez-vous heureux. La plupart de nos prisonniers ne peuvent plus marcher tant ils sont enchaînés. Il arrive même que les marques restent gravées plusieurs mois, répondit le Vindice de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

« À ce rythme, ce sont mes doigts qui vont d'ankyloser. Ces doigts si fins, si charmants au regard des femmes, c'est bien dommage... »

Il soupira avant de se placer devant le geôlier, puis ils se remirent en marche. La porte noire qui gardait l'édifice lui semblait plus grande que dans ses souvenirs. L'homme aux bandelettes se saisit d'une corde, la tira et actionna une cloche. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'entrée s'ouvrit et deux autres gardiens apparurent.

-Docteur Shamal, visiteur, mandé pour examiner un prisonnier, annonça le détenteur du médecin.

Les deux ombres hochèrent la tête puis s'écartèrent, laissant passer le duo. Si l'extérieur lui semblait différent, l'intérieur était en revanche le même que dans sa mémoire : une grande salle froide, sans aucune fenêtre, où la seule lumière était diffusée par des torches disposées ici et là. Deux escaliers menaient aux tours pour les prisonniers les moins dangereux, mais ils se dirigèrent vers un autre, plongeant sous terre. Ils descendirent les différents niveaux, le bruit des chaînes entravant Shamal produisant un cliquetis désagréable, et arrivèrent devant une porte qui contrastait avec le reste du bâtiment : elle était électronique et gardée par deux autres Vindice.

-J'amène le médecin, indiqua leur collègue.

Les deux silhouettes bougèrent puis tapèrent une série de chiffre sur un clavier chacun leur tour. Le troisième fît de même, puis la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Cette salle avait plus l'apparence d'un laboratoire que d'une prison mais c'était bel et bien des humains qui étaient retenus prisonniers dans les tubes aquatiques, ligotés de chaînes noires. L'un d'eux en particulier attira l'attention de Shamal.

-Rokudo Mukuro...c'est pour ce gamin que vous m'avez fait venir ici ?

-En effet. Nous avons observé un affaiblissement contrasté de son organisme et une baisse de l'activité cérébrale. Il semble perdre connaissance à certains moments.

-Comme...là, tout de suite ? Dit l'homme en examinant la machine reliée au corps du prisonnier.

-Oui. Depuis quelques jours...

-Votre bonhomme est entre la vie et la mort, fit remarquer Shamal. C'est le syndicat des détenus qui va pas être content.

-Gardez vos plaisanteries pour vous et guérissez-le, ordonna l'encapuchonné.

-Ok, ok … Vous devriez essayer le rire, c'est bon pour la santé. Vous êtes tellement...

Il fût interrompu par une chaîne lancée à quelques millimètres de sa tête et ne reprit pas la parole. Jetant un regard à l'autre bout de l'arme, il vît le garde dont les expressions étaient toujours masquées par ses bandelettes.

-Ne nous énervez pas plus, Shamal, dit-il en abandonnant le titre de « docteur ». Nos dispositifs sont conçus pour maintenir les corps dans un parfait état de conservation. Nous soupçonnons quelqu'un de s'être introduit à l'intérieur de cette cellule et d'avoir déréglé quelque chose.

L'encapuchoné ramena la chaîne dans ses vêtements de manière brusque et s'approcha de l'homme à la blouse blanche.

-Notre honneur de gardiens a suffisamment été entaché. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir arranger la situation, ne nous prenez donc pas à la légère.

Le médecin resta quelques instants silencieux, se remettant de la frayeur causée par l'attaque, puis il soupira et se soumit aux exigences de ses clients.

-Très bien. J'aurais besoin de son dossier médical. Il faudra également le sortir de son bocal le temps des examens.

-Nous vous fournirons tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, répondit le Vindice. Cependant, deux gardes observeront tous vos faits et gestes. À la moindre rébellion de votre part, la chaîne ne vous manquera pas.

Les liens apposés aux mains du visiteur furent déroulées, lui permettant de pratiquer son art. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir trop souffert, ce qui ne gâcherait pas ses plaisirs de pelotage de mignonnes jeunes demoiselles. Se souvenant de sa nouvelle mission, il chassa les pensées peu orthodoxes avec un soupir et se concentra sur son travail. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Pendant ce temps, en Oural, la situation semblait désespérée pour Belphégor. Celle dont il avait la charge s'était brusquement évanouie et il avait dû courir de longues minutes avant de trouver une caverne où ils seraient tous deux à l'abri de l'orage démentiel qui les surplombait. Le rythme cardiaque de l'illusionniste avait chuté et la seule chose que pouvait faire le prince était de la mettre sous insufflateur manuel. Il appuyait sans relâche sur la valve de l'appareil, attendait qu'il se regonfle, puis recommençait. Il avait entre-temps envoyé un message d'urgence à Squalo, mais il n'était pas sûr que les secours puissent arriver avec ce temps.

À bout de nerfs et pestant contre le mauvais sort, le Varia remarqua que sa partenaire respirait mieux et que son ventre, creux depuis leur victoire contre l'ours, reprenait peu à peu sa forme normale. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois son état et, voyant qu'elle n'était maintenant qu'endormie, il s'appuya contre une paroi et l'observa. Comment un corps si faible pouvait-il encore tenir en ayant subi tant de dommages ? Un œil en moins, des organes littéralements arrachés, une peau trop pâle pour se déclarer en bonne santé...tout en elle trahissait une faiblesse stagnante, y compris son visage déjà anguleux malgré le fait qu'elle soit à peine sortie de l'enfance. Sa peau de porcelaine rendait cependant son unique œil encore plus brillant, dévoilant sa volonté. Ouais, ça devait être ça, se dit Belphegor. La volonté nourrissait son corps. Il avait déjà entendu cette théorie de la bouche de Mammon et elle semblait se confirmer rien qu'à voir la jeune illusionniste. Elle est son œil empli de volonté...Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées, il ferma les yeux derrière sa frange et s'autorisa lui aussi à une courte sieste, ignorant les éclairs qui illuminaient leur refuge.

La première chose que remarqua Chrome fût un froid mordant, ce qui la réveilla et la força à ouvrir sa paupière encore lourde. La deuxième fût un malaise constant, comme si ses organes étaient sur le point de disparaître sans totalement l'abandonner. La troisième fût la voix de Belphegor.

-Ushishishi. Enfin réveillée ?

La jeune fille sursauta et attendit de s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait allongée dans une grotte et que le prince était assis devant l'entrée, surveillant les environ Malgré le rire qu'il avait poussé, sa voix manquait d'entrain et il semblait avoir la mine sombre.

-J'ai dormi longtemps, demanda Chrome en se redressant à l'aide de ses bras.

-Environ huit heures. Tes organes ?

-Ils sont là mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas assez solides. Je vais arranger ça...

Elle se concentra et alluma son anneau, se servant de son pouvoir pour renforcer les illusions déjà présentes en elle. Elle se rallongea au sol une fois l'opération terminée, quelque peu épuisée. Belphegor n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Ta chouette est rentrée saine et sauve quelques temps après notre arrivée ici et est retournée dans sa boîte, dit-il. J'ai tenté d'envoyer un signal au capitaine, mais les lignes sont brouillées depuis la nuit dernière

-L'orage n'est pas terminé ?

-Hum ? Oh, si. Viens voir.

Suivant l'invitation, l'interpellée s'approcha de l'entrée de la grotte et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Elle ne pouvait le voir auparavant, mais une véritable tempête de neige s'abattait sur le paysage recouvert de blancheur sur près 50 centimètres. De gros flocons tombaient sous un vent glacial.

-Une tempête de neige ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Oui, une putain de tempête de neige totalement hors saison dans cette montagne tellement paumée que la meilleure des radios est inefficace ! S'emporta le prince déchu. On est complètement coincé, merde !

Chrome sursauta : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son partenaire montrer un véritable signe de colère et elle en déduisit que seule une immobilité forcée pouvait le mettre dans cet état. De rage, ce dernier ramassa une pierre et la lança sans prévenir vers le fond du refuge improvisé. Il respira à fond et repris la parole.

-Cet animal n'était vraiment pas une arme ordinaire. Beaucoup trop puissante même pour quelqu'un livré à lui-même. Et puis ces capacités … Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un animal qui pouvait avoir une relation directe avec les éléments qui l'entourent, c'est comme si lui et cet orage ne faisaient qu'un. Et maintenant, je suis prêt à parier mon statut royal qu'une autre de ces foutues bêtes est à l'extérieur et provoque cette chute de neige... Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

Le blond se tourna vers la gardienne de la brume et fût encore plus contrarié en voyant que la jeune fille ignorait le prince qu'il était et préférait contempler un amas de roches sans aucun intérêt. Sauf si elle souhaitait redécorer leur intérieur, mais il espérait qu'ils n'aient pas à rester dans ce lieu suffisamment longtemps. En réalité, Chrome n'était pas prise d'une soudaine vocation pour les meubles et les papiers peints. Ce qui l'intéressait le plus était de savoir comment était fait le sol et une parcelle en particulier.

-Belphegor-san, pourriez jeter autre chose comme vous venez de le faire ?

-C'est pas le moment de jouer à la bataille de boules de neige, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton amer.

Le prince obéit malgré sa remarque et dissipa l'hésitation de la borgne qui repartit au fond sans mot dire. Belphegor la suivit, intrigué.

-Tu penses avoir trouvé quelque chose ?

Chrome ne répondit pas et chercha les deux pierres lancées précédemment. Elle les trouva puis caressa le sol de sa fine main. Ce qu'elle sentait n'était pas de la terre, mais une couche de poussière.

-On ne la voit pas à cause de l'obscurité, mais je crois qu'il y a une trappe juste ici.

Elle déblaya le sol et frappa doucement pour confirmer ses dires. Un léger « bong » creux lui répondit avant que le Varia ne siffle d'admiration.

-Pas mal du tout, la complimenta-t-il, j'aurais dû penser à la leçon numéro quatre : être attentif au moindre détail. Tu passes directement de « roturière » à « courtisane » dans mon estime.

-M...Merci beaucoup, bredouilla la Dokuro tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés seuls, Chrome commençait à comprendre le caractère de Belphegor. Bien qu'il réagisse la plupart du temps comme un gamin, il pouvait aussi être digne de confiance et agir de manière sensée et humaine. De son côté, le Varia n'en démordait pas sur son intérêt pour l'illusionniste. En quelques minutes, il avait vu qu'elle était capable de remarquer des détails qui étaient passés sous le nez du prince qu'il était. Créer des organes n'était pas non plus à la portée du premier venu et il doutait que Mammon lui-même ait déjà essayé.

-Prête à explorer les entrailles de la Terre ? demanda Belphegor d'un ton joyeux.

Sa partenaire lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, apparemment moins motivée que le blond qui avait retrouvé son sourire. C'était une bonne chose en soi que la découverte d'une sortie, mais elle se sentait légèrement anxieuse par ce qui l'attendait. La dernière trappe qu'elle avait franchie l'avait menée à un dur combat contre un cinglé en costume blanc hurlant « Ring ! Vongola Ring » à chacune de ses phrases, le tout accompagné d'un poulpe géant aux tentacules visqueuses et trop nombreuses à son goût. Ce qui expliquait sa pâleur au moment précis où le Varia ouvrit la trappe.

La mission passant avant ses mauvais souvenirs, elle se prépara à faire face aux profondeurs de la montagne.

* * *

Oui, bon, je sais, c'est un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude (quoique, pas tant que ça maintenant que j'edit mes erreurs). Prenez-le comme ce qu'il est, c'est à dire une transition. Et qui dit transition dit partie différente que j'aurai le plaisir de vous montrer la semaine prochaine. Bonne semaine à tous.

Fanfic-ment vôtre,

Koukin


	6. Intrusion

Bonjour à toutes et à tous et désolé pour le retard d'une semaine entière, des problèmes d'organisations m'ont forcé à repousser la parution du chapitre et il se peut que cela se reproduise pour le reste de la fiction. J'ai beaucoup de boulots à l'université en ce moment, j'écris sur autre chose que Reborn, le théâtre me prend une bonne partie de mon temps libre et j'ai décidé de me lancer dans d'autres projets. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous prépare quelques surprises...rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour en savoir plus.

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ici hormis le scénario. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, la fanfic est de moi et la correction est assurée par Rouky. Encore merci pour vos reviews (bien qu'elles soient rare...) et vos ajouts en favoris/lecture à suivre (plus nombreuses, elles...). Je vous encourage sans plus attendre à lire ce sixième chapitre.

* * *

Duo Royal

Chapitre 6 : Intrusion

Belphegor ouvrit la trappe faite de tôle et examina ce qu'elle cachait. Un trou, assez large pour qu'un humain puisse s'y glisser, s'étendait sur un peu plus de deux mètres. Le prince y plongea, atterrit sans encombre et constata la présence d'un tunnel. Aucun obstacle ne semblait pouvoir entraver leur progression.

-C'est bon, tu peux descendre, dit-il à sa partenaire.

Chrome sauta à son tour avec le plus de prudence possible et atterrit avec un bruit un peu plus fort que celui de son prédécesseur.

-Leçon numéro cinq : un atterrissage réussi est un gage de rapidité et de professionnalisme. Tu me travailleras ça.

-Je vous couvre ? Demanda la fille au bandeau en dépliant son trident.

-Ushishishi. Excellente initiative.

Bientôt plongés dans une obscurité totale, les deux adolescents durent se pencher de plus en plus jusqu'à se retrouver à quatre pattes. Les chocs contre le mur étaient fréquents et la Dokuro se retrouva bientôt avec des bleus sur le front alors que Belphegor remettait son diadème en place tous les deux pas.

Un long moment s'écoula dans ce couloir renfermé et l'illusionniste se sentait en proie à une peur diffuse. Et s'il n'y avait rien au bout du chemin ? Et si un morceau de roche tombait, les empêchant de sortir ? Qui les retrouverait ? Elle ralentit, paniquant peu à peu, puis commença à sangloter, en proie à ses pensées. En entendant cela, Belphegor se sentit de nouveau agacé, le mot « baby-sitting » s'étalant en grand dans son cerveau, puis il se força à comprendre la réaction imprévue de la borgne. Il admit que se retrouve à marcher dans un tunnel plongé dans le noir pouvait en effet déclencher une crise de nerfs sur quelqu'un de fragile. Il ne pouvait cependant pas laisser celle dont il avait la charge paniquer toute seule : premièrement, ils perdraient un temps considérable ; deuxièmement, elle risquait de mal réagir si quoi que ce soit se produisait ; troisièmement, il se sentait mal en la voyant ainsi.

Une minute...lui, un Prince, se sentait affecté par la panique d'une roturière ? Enfin, une courtisane, désormais, mais cela restait un rang inférieur ! Il devait néanmoins la calmer et la rassurer pour les deux premières raisons. « De la douceur, Belphegor, de la douceur », se disait-il. « Même si c'est écœurant, au moins, elle ne pourra pas voir tes grimaces ».

-Ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute

-C'est rien, c'est juste que … enfin … je … bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots

Le gardien de la tempête soupira imperceptiblement puis se tourna face à sa partenaire, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, vu le peu d'espace dont il disposait. Il chercha à tâtons les mains de l'illusionniste, puis il les prit entre les siennes qu'il serra autour.

-Écoute, je comprends que ça puisse être effrayant, mais on touche peut-être au but. Je te promets qu'on restera le plus vigilant possible et que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je te protégerai. D'accord ?

Chrome renifla, à la fois rassurée et surprise par ces paroles. Elle sentait le tremblement de ses propres mains cesser, ce que ne manquait pas de constater son partenaire.

-La courtisane est-elle calmée ?

Ses mains toujours liées à celle du Prince, la jeune fille essuya la larme qui perlait à son œil et hocha la tête avant de se souvenir que son signe ne pouvait être vu.

-Oui. Merci beaucoup, Bel.

Rassuré à son tour, Belphegor se retourna une nouvelle fois et ils reprirent leur expédition. Contrairement à ses attentes, il n'avait ni grimacé en sentant le contact de l'illusionniste avec sa peau ni tiqué quand elle l'avait appelé par son diminutif.

Combien de temps avaient-ils rampé ? C'était impossible à dire. Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçurent une lumière qui émanait devant eux, se pressèrent et arrivèrent devant une grille d'aération. Le prince jeta un coup d'œil : la pièce qu'il voyait de derrière sa longue frange était encombrée de caisses, de meubles soigneusement rangés et d'étagères vides. Une réserve. En quelques mouvements, il parvint à décrocher la grille et à quitter le conduit. Chrome fît de même et ils se mirent d'accord sur un plan.

-Je vais essayer de voir où on est. Toi, tu te caches et tu ne bouges pas, compris ?

-C...Compris, répondit la Dokuro devant le ton catégorique du gardien de la tempête.

Elle partit se dissimuler entre une caisse la dépassant en taille et un mur. Une fois certain que sa protégée était en lieu sûr, le Varia se dirigea vers l'unique porte. Il colla une oreille à son battant et, ne distinguant aucun son, il l'entrebâilla et glissa un de ses couteaux. Ne voyant au reflet diffusé par son arme qu'un couloir vide contenant d'autres portes, il se décida à sortir le plus silencieusement possible et avança, le chemin à peine éclairé par une pâle lumière provenant du plafond. Longeant les murs, il s'approcha de l'autre bout du couloir et regarda ce qui l'attendait. Un grand espace de la taille d'un entrepôt s'étendait sous ses yeux, rempli de cages vides ou bien contenant des animaux. Des cris gutturaux se faisaient entendre au fond, résonnants de manière effrayante. Poussé par sa curiosité naturelle, le prince entreprit de s'avancer vers la source du vacarme. Il y parvint sans difficulté et sans rencontrer la moindre présence humaine, ce qui l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il fût cependant rassuré de voir qu'il y avait des activités intéressantes à épier lorsqu'un homme en blouse blanche marcha dans la même direction que lui. Toujours dissimulé par l'ombre des cages, Belphegor le suivit et un rictus de satisfaction s'afficha sur son visage quand sa cible fût arrivée à bon port.

Cette partie de l'entrepôt était légèrement différente par rapport à ce qu'il avait observé auparavant. Les cages étaient d'un tout autre genre, grandes et solides, et les animaux qu'elles contenaient semblaient comme possédés. Ils hurlaient et frappaient leur prison jusqu'à avoir les pattes et la tête en sang. Ignorant le vacarme, Belphegor arriva jusqu'à une autre porte fermée que le scientifique venait de franchir. Toujours sur ses gardes, il essaya d'entendre ce qu'il se passait derrière mais les cris des animaux l'empêchaient de distinguer la moindre parole humaine excepté celle derrière lui.

-Alerte ! Intrus détecté ! Prévenez la comman...

Le vigile n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Belphegor s'était jeté sur lui et le fît taire de la manière la plus expéditive qui soit. La porte mystérieuse s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant un autre chercheur.

-Parfait, dit l'assassin professionnel, tu seras plus utile que l'autre larbin.

Il attrapa sa cible d'un bond et la retourna en lui présentant un couteau sous la gorge.

-Ushishishi. Le premier qui bouge sera responsable de sa mort.

Le blond en profita pour observer la pièce. Elle était nettement différente du reste de la base : une table d'opération trônait au centre et elle était occupée par un loup immobilisé à l'aide de courtes chaînes et de quelques sangles. Il semblait endormi, prêt à se faire ouvrir par des instruments qui se trouvaient disposés sur un plateau roulant à côté de lui. L'altercation avec l'ours revint en mémoire à Belphegor, ce qui lui permit de tirer la conclusion suivante :

-Vous fabriquez des boîtes-armes ?

-Des boîtes-armes ? Ah, quelle blague ! Comme si nos créations pouvaient être comparées à vos ridicules animaux en peluche !

-Tais-toi, Igor ! l'interrompit un autre homme en blouse blanche.

Cette information était la dernière pièce manquante au puzzle mental que le génie de la Varia cherchait à compléter. Ainsi, ceux qui dirigeaient cette base cherchaient à concurrencer les trio composé de Verde, Innocenti et Koenig en créant des armes plus puissantes. Belphegor entendit alors le bruit d'une multitude de pas et se décida à bouger.

-Bon eh bien...Bye-Bi~~, dit-il en envoyant son otage bouler à terre.

Il courût à toute allure, faisant danser fils et couteaux pour se frayer un passage parmi les gardes alertés.

-Ouvrez les cages ! Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! entendit-il.

-Vous êtes fous ? Ces bêtes sont quasiment incontrôlables et la commandante...

-Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à évacuer si vous voulez, mais je veux le cadavre de ce foutu gosse !

Belphegor accéléra l'allure, conscient du danger qu'il encourrait. Le feu ours était déjà très rapide, s'ils lâchaient les chiens, au sens propre comme au figuré, il risquait fort d'y laisser sa peau princière. Il avait cependant une nette avance et les armes vivantes semblaient se jeter sur n'importe quoi tant que c'était humain. Les roturiers n'étaient décidément pas faits pour réfléchir...Esquivant de justesse une anguille volante et embrochant un faucon un peu trop collant à son goût, il atteignait le couloir, mais une poignée de larbins lui barraient le passage.

La voie des bêtes ou celle des hommes ? L'autre type aux yeux vairons aurait adoré faire cette blague.

Le Varia n'aimait guère utiliser deux fois la même technique, excepté lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il prit sa boîte-arme et, d'un geste rapide, inséra son anneau enflammé. Les animaux qui n'avaient pas eu la décence de laisser le prince en paix se rapprochaient...

-Mink, flamma scarlata.

Le couloir sombre fût alors teinté de rouge, faisant pousser un cri aux armes vivantes et même à certains gardes. La vue d'un assassin professionnel illuminé par derrière grâce à ses propres flammes était en effet intimidant, surtout lorsque ce dernier prenait une pose qui ne présageait rien de bon. Son surnom de Prince the Ripper n'était décidément pas usurpé.

-Cutting knive walz, murmura-t-il tandis qu'une myriade de couteaux dansait en l'air.

Les ennemis n'eurent pas le temps d'utiliser leurs pistolets qu'ils se faisaient déjà déchiqueter de part en part. Tous s'écroulèrent sous l'assaut des armes tranchantes et Belphegor continua son chemin, Mink sur ses talons. Il parvint enfin à la porte tant convoitée et l'ouvrît toute grande.

-Ushishishi. Désolé pour l'attente, on se casse. Part devant, je te...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase de peur de voir un drame se jouer devant ses yeux. Alors qu'il croyait la jeune fille en sûreté et capable de se défendre, elle était au sol, étalée de tout son long, face contre terre et apparemment inconsciente. Belphegor tenta de s'approcher, mais une voix l'en dissuada.

-Très belle performance, jeune homme, tu sais comment allumer le feu. Malheureusement, il est temps d'éteindre les projecteurs et de te rendre sans faire d'histoires.

Des bruits de pas claquèrent sur le dallage de la salle tandis qu'une femme sortait de derrière un rayonnage pour se placer à côté de Chrome. De grande taille, fine, une cascade de cheveux châtains foncé lui tombant jusqu'aux reins, elle aurait pu être une vraie beauté si son visage couleur pêche n'était pas gâché par une longue cicatrice partant de la pommette droite jusqu'à son menton. Deux yeux couleurs chocolats et des lèvres passées au gloss rose compétaient son apparence, lui donnant un air innocent qui ne fonctionnait cependant pas sur Belphegor.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard quand ils furent interrompus par la ménagerie auparavant éloignée. Le mur de la tempête semblait s'être consumé et les bêtes allaient envahir la salle quand la belle inconnue sortit un micro de sa poche et le porta à ses lèvres.

-Assez ! cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Aussitôt, les animaux cessèrent leur charge et se mirent ventre à terre, gémissant au son de sa voix.

-À la niche ! Tout de suite !

Les concernés obéirent sans attendre et se ruèrent vers leur cage sous le regard impressionné de Belphegor.

-Alors comme ça, cet ours de la foudre vient de votre laboratoire ?

-Vous l'avez croisé ? Comment se porte-t-il ? Y a-t-il eu un orage lors de votre combat ? demanda la femme d'un ton à la fois intéressé et pressant.

-Ushishishi. Il doit chercher du miel au paradis des ours. Si je comprends bien, vous cherchez à créer des animaux capables de générer des micro-climats, d'où la tempête de neige qui est survenue après.

-Ils ne sont pas tout à fait au point, admit la dompteuse. Nos cobayes ont une fâcheuse tendance à être incontrôlables, c'est une bonne chose que vous ayez réussis à vaincre l'un d'eux. Au fait, je te déconseille d'utiliser cette conversation pour gagner du temps, sinon...

Elle leva un pied et apposa son talon sur la joue de Chrome, forçant Belphegor à stopper le plan qu'il avait en tête. Des hommes de la base l'encerclèrent avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

-Pas trop tôt ! Désarmez-moi celui-là et mettez-le en cage, faites attention à ne pas le faire saigner. Et quand ce sera fait, vous me nettoierez la base, ordonna la balafrée d'un ton impérieux.

Belphegor ne pût que se laisser maîtriser et se faire fouiller, une rage due à son impuissance l'envahissant.

-Salope, murmura-t-il avant de se faire gifler violemment.

-Un peu de respect envers Kusui-sama ! aboya le propriétaire de la main l'ayant frappé.

-Silence ! Sortez tous d'ici et ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte ! hurla la sus-nommée de sa voix aiguë.

La réserve fut vidée des hommes en quelques secondes, laissant la femme et son otage évanouie seules. Une fois sûre que personne ne les dérangerait, la dénommée Kusui retira son talon de la joue de Chrome, s'accroupit devant elle et leva son visage endormi en la prenant par le menton.

-Bon retour à la maison, Nagi.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Quelques précisions sur Kusui : son nom signifie en japonais...rien du tout, pas que je sache en tout cas. Je ne sais pas si il existe mais je voulais tout de même faire quelque chose d'à la fois unique sans être bizarre. J'espère que ça vous conviendra.

Sur la publication : je passe en ce moment des partiels et la période des fêtes approchant, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à écrire durant cette période. Néanmoins, je compte publier un chapitre spécial composés de petits drabbles qui n'ont rien à voir ni avec l'intrigue ni avec Belphegor et Chrome. N'oubliez pas qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls envoyés en mission...vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Pour finir, j'ai décidé de me créer un facebook (Koukin Kun) et un twitter (Koukin_kun [arobase] ShuuyuKun) pour vous tenir informés de mes publications, échanger des favoris, discuter de tout et de rien...ce que vous voudrez (c'est à ça que ça sert, après tout). J'espère vous y rencontrer quand l'envie vous prendra.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et à 2013

Koukin


	7. La Vipera

Non, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre spécial drabbles. Oui j'ai beaucoup de boulot. Oui, ma photo de profil est enfin en couleur (merci à Pyroxene01)Youpi, j'ai plein de projets. Non je ne vous oublie pas. Il faut croire que je me suis un peu sous-estimé, je m'excuse donc pour la non-publication des drabbles promis, je me suis consacré à autre chose durant les vacances avec la révision de mes partiels qui sont enfin terminés. Mais assez parlé de moi.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas Kusui (sauf son nom et une partie de son histoire). Merci beaucoup pour les revieweurs (Haaksu, Linea Phantsia et Mavel Finnigan) et les lecteurs anonymes, j'ai un petit quelque chose à dire à ces dernier un peu plus bas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Duo Royal

Chapitre 7 : La Vipera

Mierda.

Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda

C'est ce que se répétait Belphegor depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette cage, pieds nus et vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, d'un t-shirt et de son diadème. Ces enfoirés de roturiers, comme il les appelait désormais, l'avaient débarrassé de toutes ses armes et des vêtements qui auraient pu en contenir, comme ses bottes blanches. Ils avaient même osé fouiller ses parties les plus intimes et ça, ça l'avait vraiment mis en rogne. Cette humiliation n'avait cependant duré que très peu de temps. Il était désormais enfermé dans une cage pour animaux et devait subir les regards, moqueries et insultes des gardes qui passaient par là. Comble de la torture, il avait été placé en compagnie des animaux hurleurs et ses vêtements se trouvaient en face de lui dans une autre cage remplie de singe s'amusant avec ses fils et ses couteaux. Si seulement ils pouvaient se blesser avec, récupérer ses affaires serait ensuite bien plus facile.

C'est donc dans cette situation que se trouvait le Varia, attendant le bon moment pour fuir et maudissant Nicolas II pour avoir laisser de tels roturiers prendre le pouvoir. Heureusement, les gardes étant toute à leur joie de l'avoir capturé, ils avaient laissé son diadème en place pour bien lui faire comprendre que son statut de prince ne le protégeait en rien. Grave erreur, car ce bijou allait sonner la contre-révolution et ils se feraient tous massacrer pour crime de lèse-majesté : on ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Prince. Mais d'abord, il fallait s'assurer que sa courtisane n'était pas en danger.

Belphegor colla son visage contre les barreaux et scruta les alentours. Une grosse partie des gardes avait été blessée ou tuée quelques heures plus tôt. Bien qu'il ignorait leur nombre exact, très peu passaient désormais devant lui, sûrement trop occupés à garder les entrées de peur de voir arriver le reste de la Varia. Cette hypothèse n'avait cependant que très peu de chances de réussir. Si le contact entre eux et Squalo avait été coupé durant la tempête de neige, il ne pouvait que s'attendre à ce que leurs sauveteurs empruntent le même chemin qu'eux ou bien qu'ils trouvent une autre entrée vers cette tous les cas, ses oreilles allaient souffrir des réprimandes de l'épéiste. Il chassa ses pensées d'un soupir et se concentra sur son plan. L'entreprise était risqué, mais il avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

Le Varia s'approcha de la serrure et leva la main vers sa tiare, hésitant à mettre son plan à exécution. C'était vraiment le pousser à ses dernières limites que de l'obliger à abandonner temporairement son statut de prince et d'utiliser ça...mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il enleva le bijou de ses cheveux, inséra l'une des deux extrémités dans la serrure et manipula l'outil improvisé le plus vite possible. Utiliser le symbole de sa royauté comme une vulgaire épingle à cheveux, vraiment...

Après quelques efforts, le verrou fût actionné et la porte poussée, libérant le prisonnier. Ce dernier vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune présence humaine puis entreprit de récupérer ses armes et ses vêtements. Il plongea la main entre les barreaux de la cage aux singes avant de la retirer vivement, un couteau lancé frôlant de justesse sa peau. Le mafioso regarda les singes et fût étonné de les voir avec ses couteaux entre les doigts, prêts à être lancés.

-Bordel, ils peuvent faire ça ? se dit-il.

L'un des macaques s'approcha alors de lui et déposa ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Les autres le suivirent, jetant pêle-mêle les affaires du prince et se positionnant derrière le meneur. Complètement dépassé, le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois d'insérer ses mains mais fût une de nouveau dissuadé par un couteau suivi de cris de protestation. Le premier singe à s'être manifesté monta sur les barreaux de la cage et tendit la patte en direction du diadème du blond qui recula pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. Les autres primates éloignèrent alors les couteaux et les vêtements ce qui mît littéralement le prince sur le cul.

-Tu...oses demander le symbole de ma toute-puissance et de ma royauté absolue en échange de mes armes ? demanda-t-il au meneur.

Celui-ci tapa dans ses mains et articula des « hou hou » d'excitation. Ses congénères approchèrent à leur tour leur butin, ce qui mît Belphegor dans un cruel dilemme : son statut contre une chance de survivre. Il hésita un instant puis se souvint que la jeune Vongola était elle aussi captive et qu'il ne savait pas si elle pouvait se défendre. Son sang ne fît qu'un tour à l'idée de sa chère courtisane en danger et il tendit d'une main tremblante le bijou au singe qui l'empoigna et courût aussitôt au fond de la cage, suivi par ses compagnons. Ils s'empressèrent de le manipuler, se disputant pour jouer avec, avant d'être tous embrochés. Le prince entra alors dans la cage dont la serrure n'avait pas résisté à ses talents, repoussa du pied un cadavre sanguinolent et récupéra son trophée en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ushishishi. Bande d'abrutis.

Les gardien de la tempête quitta les lieux sans cérémonies et se dirigea vers le couloir central. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce lieu était la colonne vertébrale de cette planque et il se pouvait que l'endroit soit plus vaste encore...

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Fumiko Kusui savourait le goût de la vengeance si chèrement acquise. Pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'elle ne songeât à la petite effrontée qui avait indirectement ruiné sa vie. Chaque fois que son reflet projetait son si beau visage et la cicatrice qui l'enlaidissait, à vrai dire. Elle posa le poudrier qu'elle manipulait et se regarda d'un œil critique dans un miroir de poche. Le boss n'y était pas allé de main morte au moment de la punir : impossible de camoufler cette blessure sans avoir à se maquiller à la truelle, ce qu'elle refusait de faire depuis que sa carrière avait été compromise. Qu'il était loin désormais le temps des strass et des paillettes...

Quelques minutes d'un amour qu'elle aurait dû continuer à camoufler et déjà cette salle gosse lui avait pourri la vie avant même sa naissance. D'un autre côté, elle avait servie à renforcer cette image mielleuse de femme aimante et amoureuse malgré son emploi du temps et ses tournées. La presse people en avait fait son scoop durant un moment et son « mari », important actionnaire d'une multinationale, n'en était que plus heureux. Un homme tout à fait adorable, attentionné mais incroyablement naïf dans ses relations. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de l'aimer réellement durant cette nuit.

Mais la naïveté était chose impensable dans une mafia où l'on devait sans cesse rester sur ses gardes. Le boss avait ordonné le meurtre quelques années plus tard et Fumiko, ou plutôt « la vipera » comme on la surnommait dans le milieu, s'en chargea sans délais. Comme prévu, l'affaire fît grand bruit compte tenu de la popularité de la veuve, ce qui permit à la famiglia de s'emparer de la multinationale sans attirer l'attention du grand public. Elle fût comme prévue innocentée par les meilleurs avocats et se remaria un peu plus tard avec un autre homme, assistant-manager dans une célèbre compagnie de transports maritimes, cette fois-ci.

La gamine ne lui avait entre-temps pas donné trop de soucis. Quelques visites quand son programme lui permettait, des photos pour la presse people afin de conserver son image de mère modèle et elle passait le reste du temps à la maison en compagnie d'une nourrice ou de son père qui passait tout son temps libre avec elle avant d'être froidement assassiné. La petite s'était depuis ce jour renfermée sur elle-même et s'en tenait au strict minimum pour les contacts humains, sûrement trop bouleversée par la brusque disparition de celui qui avait déclenché les meilleurs sourires en elle. Le jour de son accident aurait dû la libérer de ce fardeau, mais ce fût tout le contraire.

Alors qu'elle pensait s'être débarrassée de la chose qui était sa fille, il avait fallu que les Vongolas s'intéressent à elle. Penser qu'elle connaîtrait Rokudo Mukuro...il n'y avait qu'une chance infime et pourtant elle avait eue lieue. La thèse « officielle » donnée aux journaux était que la petite fille avait été transportée dans un autre hôpital mais elle avait en réalité complètement disparue de la circulation, emmenée par le chef de CEDEF en personne. Quand il avait apprit cette tâche, son boss l'avait pressée de terminer sa mission (son deuxième mari fût « mort par suicide »), l'avait forcé à mettre fin à sa carrière (la pauvre Fumiko Kusui était « dévastée par le chagrin et souhaitait changer d'air ») suite à la plaie sentimentale qui avait besoin de cicatriser. Littéralement.

Elle se voyait encore dans le bureau puant le cigare de luxe, devant son boss à qui elle devait une grande partie de son ancienne vie. C'était lui qui l'avait propulsée sur la scène en graissant quelques pattes, lui qui avait fourni les meilleurs avocats au terme de ses missions, lui encore qui prenait en charge une partie du luxueux train de vie de son envoyée. C'était également lui qui avait mis fin à tout cela en lui infligeant lentement cette blessure éternellement visible au canif et en l'envoyant diriger la sécurité dans ce trou perdu en Oural, preuve qu'elle pouvait encore servir. Et maintenant, elle allait enfin pouvoir rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette petite sotte.

Toute à ces pensées, elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'elle s'était levée et dirigée vers la porte qui menait aux soins intensifs. Rappelant à elle l'âme d'actrice qui s'était éteinte auparavant, elle afficha une mine bouleversée avant de pousser la porte.

Tout devait être exactement comme ce jour. À elle de réécrire l'histoire.

* * *

J'ai essayé d'en dire le plus possible sur Kusui (alias La Vipère en italien dans le texte) sans trop révéler qui elle est mais...que celui qui n'a toujours pas deviné prenne son mal en patience ou bien fasse tourner les rouages de son cerveau.

Je suis amplement satisfait de ce chapitre bien qu'il soit plus court que les autres. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à la biographie d'un semi-OC et je suis très fier de moi pour le coup. Cependant, j'aimerai énormément que vous me fassiez part de votre avis. Si j'écris, c'est à la fois pour me divertir, m'améliorer et vous faire passer un bon moment. Or, ma motivation à tendance à jouer aux montagnes russes ces temps-ci par manque de soutient et d'incertitudes. Je demande donc à tous les lecteurs anonymes, s'il vous plaît, de prendre deux minutes de votre temps, ou moins, afin de laisser un petit message sur ce chapitre. Que ce soit un long pavé ou un simple « j'adore, continue comme ça » qu'importe. Le but est que vous vous manifestiez : ma principale motivation, c'est vous.

J'espère que ce message, bien que pour moi nécessaire, ne vous aura pas trop frustré et vous encouragera à laisser une petite review.

Je vous dis à dans quelques semaines.

Koukin


	8. Les liens du sang

L'hiver est fini, le soleil peine à revenir mais les humains sortent déjà de leur torpeur et de leur hibernation. Je suis encore une fois désolé pour ce temps d'attente, la faute revient en partie à ma vie étudiante et en partie à moi-même puisque je délaisse de plus en plus les fanfictions pour d'autres projets sur le web. Je ne vous oublie cependant pas et tient absolument à terminer Duo Royal en alliant qualité et rapidité. Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs pour leur patience et aux reviewers pour leurs encouragements.

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip..._

_Une salle de réanimation, quelque part, à un moment donné. Les seuls bruits audibles sont les appareils respiratoires, ronflant leurs gaz dans la bouche d'une jeune fille aux cheveux indigo, respirant trop légèrement pour que cela soit rassurant. L'oscilloscope continue ses "Bip" monotones, puis l'un d'eux semble la réveiller._

Chrome entrouvrit son œil unique, ressentant peu à peu les sensations trop familières à son goût : les draps d'hôpital, froids et impersonnel, l'éclat des murs blancs et parfaitement aseptisés à la javel, la machinerie qui l'entoure et qui l'emprisonne, et bien sûr le flou qui l'entoure au moment de se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital. Ses pensées, d'abord confuses, s'éclaircirent peu à peu, de même que sa vision.

Cette chambre lui sembla familière. Même superficie, même disposition des machines, exactement la même odeur. Son cœur rata un battement.

Elle sût qu'elle est était déjà venue dans cette salle d'hôpital, ou bien qu'elle ne l'a jamais quitté. Elle tenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux mais sa main, trop lourde, ne put même pas sortir de sous la couverture qui lui semble - une fois encore - ressembler plutôt à des chaînes qu'à autre chose. Repoussant la panique qui l'envahit peu à peu, Chrome tenta de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. Sa rencontre avec Mukuro, Kokuyou Land, Tsuna et les Vongola, cette mission d'entraînement, Belphegor, leur combat en montagne, le tunnel et le prince partant devant. Puis plus rien.

L'illusionniste tenta de respirer à fond, inhalant les gaz sortant du masque respiratoire, avant de sentir sa tête tourner. L'effort en valût cependant la peine puisque la lourdeur qui envahissait son corps disparût. Elle retenta alors la même expérience que précédemment mais fût distraite par des voix venant de l'autre côté de la porte. Dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, elle tourna la tête vers l'ouverture pour l'instant close.

-Madame, vous ne pouvez, elle est en réanimation.

-Et alors ? C'est ma fille ! Je n'ai même pas le droit d'être là alors qu'elle a le plus besoin de moi ?

-Chérie, s'il-te-plaît...

-Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Personne ne m'empêchera de voir ma Nagi !

Le nom sonna étrangement à l'oreille de la patiente. Plus familièrement encore que sorti de la bouche de Mukuro, le seul à l'appeler ainsi depuis le jour de leur rencontre, si il est jamais arrivé. Si seulement elle pouvait mettre la main à ses cheveux...

La porte claqua, révélant deux hommes, l'un en costume d'affaire et l'autre en blouse blanche. Mais la personne qui attira le plus l'attention de la patiente fût une femme encore jeune, en manteau rose, hauts talons et parfaitement maquillée.

Sa mère, Fumiko Kusui, chanteuse très populaire et accessoirement mannequin.

-Nagi ! Ma Nagi ! dit-elle dans une voix où les larmes semblaient prêtes à éclater.

Elle couvrit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa fille avant de l'étreindre dans ses bras, arrachant par la même occasion le masque respiratoire qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres. Les deux hommes qui se trouvaient derrière elle jetèrent un bref coup d'œil puis tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent. Chrome - ou Nagi, elle ne savait plus qui elle était - se retrouva à demi soulevée, agrippée par sa génitrice qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son épaule nue. Tout était de nouveau confus dans sa tête : ses aventures en compagnie de son protecteur et de ses amis, ces dangers et ces combats dont elle pouvait se souvenir, tout ceci n'était-il donc qu'un rêve ?

-Ma...Maman ? demanda la plus-si-sure jeune illusionniste ?

-Oh, Nagi ! Si seulement tu savais à quel point j'ai été inquiète à cause de toi ! continua Fumiko en pleurant de plus belle.

Nagi ne se sentait plus. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le moindre repère : où était l'illusion ? où était la réalité ? Elle avait beau faire appel à ses souvenirs, ceux-ci restaient inexistant à partir du moment où elle avait été séparée de Belphegor. Et, plus que toutes les autres personnes de son "rêve", la jeune fille doutait de secondes en secondes de son existence. Elle avait lu une fois, durant ses longues heures de solitude, une théorie sur des rêves capables de donner l'illusion de plusieurs années de vie durant des phases comateuses.

D'un autre côté, sa mère était presque une étrangère pour elle, toujours aux quatre coins du pays pour des défilés, des concerts ou des réceptions. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour son absence, et elle doutait même avoir la moindre once de rancune pour son indifférence. Nagi s'était tellement habituée à ce train de vie que cela lui paraissait naturel, excepté lorsque d'autres enfants de son entourage se tournaient avec des sourires radieux vers leurs géniteurs La seule notion de famille qu'il lui restait était dans le mot "père". Ses souvenirs étaient une fois de plus confus, mais elle parvenait encore à entendre sa voix chaleureuse quand il rentrait entre deux voyages d'affaires. Ses absences étaient parfois plus longues que celles de sa mère, mais elles semblaient beaucoup plus courte à côté de l'intensité des moments passés ensemble et de l'importance qu'ils avaient à présent.

Oui, si elle parvenait à se souvenir de son passé d'avant l'accident plus que de ses aventures, c'est que celles-ci étaient peut-être rien d'autre qu'un rêve...

Toujours à demi-levée contre l'épaule de sa mère, Nagi demande :

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Trois jours, répondit Fumiko. Les docteurs ont décidés de te mettre dans un coma artificiel. Oh, j'ai été si inquiète de te perdre !

Chrome fut bouleversée par cette déclaration, ne sachant plus quoi penser de sa mère. Il lui semblait que c'était tout le contraire dans son rêve, qu'elle voyait là l'opportunité de ce débarrasser du fardeau qu'elle était.

-Tu...Tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore blanche.

-Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! dit Fumiko dans un éclat de voix brisé par des sanglots. Tu m'as rendu tellement inquiète quand tu n'étais pas là !

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le silence interrompu seulement par l'oscilloscope et les sanglots de la femme. Chrome, elle, se sentait toujours en proie à ses doutes. Puisque tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, cela signifiait-il qu'il lui fallait retourner à la vie citadine ? Cela lui semblait à la fois étrange et logique. Toutes ces choses à propos de mafia, de flammes et d'illusions lui semblaient à présent appartenir pour de bon au fantastique. Puis sa mère passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient courts.

Chrome sentit alors comme une décharge électrique parcourir son corps. Elle sursauta et repoussa d'un coup celle qui sanglotait à son épaule quelques instants plus tôt.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? redemanda-t-elle.

-Mais...trois jours, je te l'ai dis. Oh ma pauvre petite, je suis désolée, tu dois encore avoir besoin de...

-Tu mens, l'interrompit Chrome d'une voix tremblotante. Où sommes-nous ?

Fumiko baissa la tête, rendant son visage impossible à voir pour sa fille. Cette dernière sentait ses forces revenir peu à peu et put enfin passer sa main sur sa chevelure. Comme elle s'en doutait, ils étaient courts et l'épi caractéristique en forme d'ananas était toujour présent.

-Regarde bien ce que tu m'as fait, petite traînée.

L'ordre avait été donné d'une voix débordante de ressenti. Fumiko releva les yeux et Chrome, qui n'avait pas encore pu voir à loisir le visage de mère, aperçut enfin la longue balafre qui lui barrait la joue.

-Comment...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase plus longtemps. L'ex-mannequin la prit à la gorge et la plaqua violemment contre le lit. Chrome se débattit, mais la différence de force était trop grande et, bien que la poigne qui la maintenant ne soit pas si forte, elle l'était suffisamment pour tenir en joute une adolescente maigrichonne ayant physiquement forcée depuis deux jours. Le visage de Fumiko était déformé par la haine.

-Depuis que tu as fuis avec ce bâtard de Rokudo, ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer. Et maintenant, tu oses venir jusqu'ici pour me narguer ?

L'unique œil valide de l'illusionniste s'écarquilla un peu plus. Comment sa mère, qu'elle avait toujours crue être une civile comme les autres, était-elle au courant de son lien avec la mafia ?

-Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, continua Fumiko après avoir deviné les pensées de sa fille. Et il est inutile de te dire quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as qu'une seule et unique chose à savoir...

Sur ces mots, elle sortit un petit poignard de sa ceinture, puis approcha la lame de la joue de Chrome.

-Tu...

Elle appliqua la pointe de la lame en dessous de l'œil valide. Chrome pâlit brusquement.

-N'aurais...

Elle enfonça le poignard, et fit un petit mouvement de poignet, ignorant de cri de sa fille.

-Jamais...

L'assassin traça lentement une ligne jusqu'à la pointe du menton.

-Dû naître !

Fumiko retira finalement la lame sous les cris et les larmes de Chrome qui se mêlaient au sang coulant de sa blessure. Elle la saisit par le col, puis l'adossa contre le mur et leva une fois de plus sa lame, prête à porter un coup plus fatal. Mais elle suspendit son geste au dernier instant, une dague désormais familière pour la jeune fille ayant été lancé à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du bourreau.

Belphegor se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la pièce, son habituel sourire flanqué sur son visage. Il paraissait cependant beaucoup plus cruel que d'habitude et les petits cris et gémissements du prince ne faisaient rien pour rendre l'atmosphère moins dérangeante.

-Ushishishi...Le sang de la Princesse...

* * *

Et pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence, un omake relatant les aventures de l'autre équipe Vongola/Varia que je continuerai au prochain chapitre :

Si il y avait un mot pour décrire leur mission, ce serait certainement "chaud". Yamamoto et Hibari y étaient insensibles, Lambo ne cessait de geindre entre deux gorgées de jus de fruits frais et Ryohei adorait ça. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que l'un de ses coéquipiers forcé, malheureusement.

-Ryohei-chaaaaan ! La chaleur de ce désert n'est rien face à la température que tu fais naître en moi ! Laisse-moi te déclarer cet amour brûlant !

-Fonce, Kangaryuu ! A l'extrême !

Les courses-poursuites entre les deux boxeurs et leur montures, à savoir le kangourou de l'albinos et le dromadaire vachement motivé du nécrophile (avaient-ils les mêmes objectifs ?) étaient choses courantes aux abords du Caire. Les Vongola, accompagnés de Lussuria et Mammon, devaient mettre fin aux agissements d'une bande de contrebandiers faisant passer en douce armes et drogues par les frontières. Leur moyen était encore inconnu mais ils savaient de source sûre (ainsi étaient désignées les victimes des tonfas d'Hibari) que la marchandise était entreposée dans la capitale avant d'être envoyée sur les divers réseaux.

Mammon espérait que les bandits en question touchaient aux médicaments. Même en ayant troqué son imperméable à capuche contre un turban, une veste blanche et un pantalon bouffant, la chaleur lui était insupportable et les cris des deux gardiens du soleil ne faisaient que transformer ses maux de têtes en véritables migraines.

* * *

Je vous dit à bientôt au prochain chapitre qui sera certainement l'avant-dernier.

Fan-ficment vôtre

Koukin


	9. Huis-clos

Hell'O à toutes et à tous ! Pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui, je pense que ce chapitre comblera largement mon envie de bla-bla. Avant de commencer, voici les réponses aux reviews :

Haaksu : Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ^^

Pyroxène : Woaw, ravi que mon effet d'illusions aie fonctionné. Peut-être devrais-je trouver la flamme de la brume qui sommeille en moi...Oui, les comédiens sont fourbes. On devrait plus en utiliser dans la mafia, le résultat serait détonnant.

Mavel Finnigan : Désolééééééé pour ces longues attentes, vraiment T_T Je n'écris jamais quelque chose de bien avant de le laisser mûrir dans ma tête quelques temps, d'où ces délais. Les vacances approchant, je devrais vite terminer cette fic.

Kisaa : Ton voeu a été éxaucé ! Et oui, faire appeler Chrome "Princesse" par Belphegor est une véritable obsession depuis que j'ai eu l'idée de "Duo Royal". Mon côté fanboy crie enfin à la bénédiction.

Electre : Je suis vraiment très touché par ta review^^ Tu aimes également le Bel-Chrome ? C'est tellement rare que je ne peux te dire que "Bienvenue dans la secte des seuls adorateurs de romance héterosexuel de ce fandom". C'est parfois dure d'être entouré de Yaoïstes xD

Je remercie également tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction. N'oubliez pas que les reviews anonymes sont acceptés et que tous vos encouragement, critiques, remarques, me font chaud au cœur.

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

-Le sang de la princesse...

Les mots avaient été prononcés de manière calme, presque sensuelle.. Kusui ne s'y trompa cependant pas et se retourna, la jeune illusionniste lui servant de bouclier.

-Un pas de plus et elle meurt ! s'exclama-t-elle en dirigeant son poignard vers la jugulaire de sa prisonnière.

Cette menace ne fît aucun effet sur Belphegor qui continua d'avancer en poussant des petits gloussements. La femme enfonça alors la pointe de la lame, laissant perler une goute de sang. Les gémissements de Chrome furent cependant couverts par le rire éclatant du Prince. Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment que Kusui comprit son erreur.

-Non...Tu ne réagis qu'à ton propre sang ! Comment cette gamine pourrait-elle...?

Seuls des bruits de pas et des rires lui répondirent. Elle jeta alors son otage à sa droite, l'éloignant d'elle. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le gardien de la tempête se dirigea vers celui de la brume qui recula instinctivement contre un mur.

-Belphégor, arrête...

Ces mots furent aussi inefficaces que les précédents. Belphegor s'approchait lentement, son sourire cruel laissant échapper son rire si caractéristique. Il sortit alors un couteau et le pointa vers Chrome.

-Tu as un très beau sang, tu sais ? Presque aussi beau que le mien.

Son visage s'approcha dangereusement de celui de la jeune fille qui tremblait violemment, totalement impuissante.

-Peut-être devrais-tu en faire couler plus ? Ushishishi...

Belphegor joignit le geste à la parole et approcha doucement son arme de la blessure de la Vongola. Celle-ci pouvait sentir le souffle bestial de son coéquipier et les battement de leurs deux cœurs s'accélérant au fur et à mesure que la lame s'approchait lentement sous les encouragements de Kusui.

-Oui, vas-y...dépêches-toi !

Le blond n'accorda aucune attention à cet ordre et continua son rituel d'un geste lent et mesuré. Après avoir joué quelques secondes avec le sang de sa victime, il s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

-Ushishishi...Tellement beau...Il m'en faut plus...

-Bel, s'il-te-plaît !

Le Prince continuait pourtant d'appliquer la pointe de sa lame sur la blessure, malgré l'air suppliant de Chrome. Il allait creuser un peu plus dans la peau pâle qui s'offrait à lui quand quelque chose d'autre attira son attention.

Un liquide qui n'était pas du sang glissa lentement du visage de l'illusionniste, se mêlant à celui qui y était déjà. Curieux, le Varia détacha son regard du point qu'il fixait depuis plusieurs minutes et suivit la nouvelle trace. Il s'aperçut bientôt que Chrome pleurait, son unique œil étrangement indigo baigné de larmes.

Belphegor plongea dans ce regard d'où s'échappait quelque chose de certes moins précieux mais de beaucoup plus révoltant. Il se souvint alors, à travers sa folie passagère, de ces quelques minutes passées dans le tunnel de montagne, la première fois qu'il avait entendu les sanglots de l'illusionniste. Etant tous deux plongés dans le noir, il n'avait alors pas pu totalement se rendre compte des larmes de sa partenaire. Maintenant qu'il les voyait, quelque chose de plus fort encore que son obsession pour le sang le ramenait à la raison. Ne s'était-il pas promis que personne ne ferait pleurer sa courtisane...non, sa Princesse ?

Le rire diminua peu à peu dans la chambre qui se retrouva plongé dans le silence le plus total. Personne n'osait bouger. Après des secondes qui semblèrent des années pour la mère et la fille, le blond afficha de nouveau son rictus sardonique puis il posa sa main droite contre le mur auquel était collé sa partenaire. Celle-ci ferma les yeux en voyant le poing armé de la lame reculer afin de prendre de l'élan.

-Va-t-en et barricade la porte, murmura le Prince avant de porter son coup.

La jeune illusionniste, totalement paralysée par la peur, ne fît rien sur le moment mais rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit un courant d'air lui frôler la joue. Belphegor avait toujours le même rictus, mais leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'elle pouvait discerner quelques rides au coin de ses fossettes. Elle tourna son regard vers la lame. Le Varia s'était lui-même blessé la main.

-Bel...

-Dépêche-toi et cours !

La Vongola ne se fît pas prier devant cet impératif, s'échappa du blond et claqua la porte derrière elle. Kusui, ayant compris le plan de ses adversaires, tenta de la stopper mais fût incapable de bouger. Elle remua et sentit plusieurs fils étroits mais solides la retenir.

-Toi ! Quand as-tu...

-Ushishishi...Le sang du Prince...

L'ex-mannequin écarquilla ses yeux de peur. Piégée face à un monstre pareil, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de combattre. Son adversaire, dans sa folie sadique, s'approchait cependant lentement, ce qui lui permit après quelques efforts de s'emparer d'une boite-arme dans sa poche. Elle alluma un anneau à son doigt qui libéra une flamme bleu.

-Sputare Cobra della pioggia : Ashei ! dit-elle en insérant son énergie dans la fente.

La boîte s'ouvrit et la gerbe bleutée qui en sortit se compacta pour prendre la forme d'un serpent de plus d'un mètre cinquante de long. Relativement peu épais, il se redressa et écarta sa colerette tout en sifflant, sa tête plate dévoilant deux petits crochets d'où suintaient un liquide bleu foncé. L'air de la pièce se fît alors plus lourd et une odeur de produits chimiques ne tarda pas à se faire sentir.

-Notre première création aboutie, indiqua Kusui. Je te présente Ashei, mon cobra cracheur. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Ashei.

Le serpent se tourna vers sa maîtresse et siffla. Les fils qui retenaient cette dernières prisonnière furent dissolus alors en quelques secondes, permettant à sa propriétaire de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Belphegor ne semblait cependant pas du tout impressionné et continua de s'avancer, sortant ses couteaux. Le serpent s'en rendit compte et, voyant le danger, se tourna vers le prince en sifflant d'un air menaçant. Devant l'absence de réaction, Kusui fit un signe et la boîte-arme cracha un jet de venin. Belphegor le para facilement à l'aide d'une de ses dagues. Que cela lui semblait amusant...

-Ushishishi...Tu ne m'auras pas avec ces tours de pacotille.

Il visa le serpent et se prépara à tirer mais sentit les mouvements de sa main ralentir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. N'y voyant rien de particulier, il tenta se la faire réagir mais ce fut bientôt tout son corps qui s'engourdit. L'attribut de la pluie le calmant peu à peu, il finit par sortir de son délire et put analyser correctement la situation, en génie de la Varia qu'il était.

-Y aurait-il autre chose que des flammes de la pluie dans ton venin ? demanda-t-il.

-Hum ? Oh non, pas du tout, répondit Kusui d'un ton faussement léger. En revanche, je ne pourrais pas dire ça de l'air que tu respires. Peut-être même que cela réagirait un peu trop brusquement avec tes propres flammes de la tempête...

-Tu bluffes, répondit le Varia du tac au tac.

-Je te laisses le choix de tes actions, mais sache que cette pièce est bel et bien remplie de produits chimiques. Comme l'ours que vous avez réussis à vaincre il y a peu, mon cher Sputare Cobra peut contrôler les liquides et créer un micro-climat. Sois bien sage en attendant que je ramène la tête de cette gamine.

Kusui s'avança vers la sortie, abaissa la poignée mais fut incapable de pousser. Elle retenta plusieurs fois, donna des coups d'épaules, mais rien n'y fit : elle était prisonnière au même titre que son adversaire.

-Cette sale petite peste ! cria-t-elle d'une voix rendue aigüe par la fureur. Attends un peu que je te...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la tête lui tournant violemment. Comprenant que le poison contenu dans l'air allait la toucher elle aussi, elle se précipita vers le masque à gaz, l'appliqua sur son visage mais fut stupéfaite d'y respirer la même chose que dans la pièce. Cherchant ce qui pouvait mal fonctionner, elle remarqua que le tuyau avait été sectionné par une dague qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Un ricanement se fît alors entendre.

-Ushishishi...Un prince se doit de tout prévoir, dit Belphegor.

-Toi...

Kusui s'interrompit. Le poison qu'elle avait crée n'était heureusement pas mortel mais une personne pouvait facilement s'évanouir si son rythme cardiaque était trop élevé, ce qu'avait sûrement deviné son adversaire. Elle se calma donc et réfléchît. Cela lui coûtait de le penser, mais elle n'avait aucune chance contre un Varia, elle ne pouvait donc pas lever le pouvoir de son cobra. Si elle le laissait faire, la seule chose qui était en son pouvoir était que sa fille revienne ici pour sauver Belphegor. La chasse pourrait alors reprendre.

Elle s'installa dos au mur et fixa Belphegor, qui s'était laissé tomber au sol, ses membres ayant acquis la lourdeur du plomb. Celui-ci rit une nouvelle fois, plus pour cacher sa gêne que par provocation.

D'habitude, c'était le Prince qui sauvait la Princesse enfermée dans la tour avec le méchant reptile. Jamais l'inverse.

Pendant ce temps, Chrome courait le plus silencieusement possible dans les couloirs adjacents. Sa taille fine lui donnait un avantage certain dans la discrétion, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa longue tunique d'hôpital qui lui battait les genoux. En dehors de son cache-œil que sa mère avait eu la pudeur de laisser, tous ses effets personnels lui avaient été arrachés. La seule chose qui pouvait la guider était son trident, véritable lien physique entre elle et Mukuro. Elle tourna dans la base pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant des pauses régulières lui permettant de percevoir son arme à travers les murs. Elle ne croisa que quelques gardes qui, trop énervés par le savon que leur chef leur avait passé plus tôt, ne l'avaient pas remarqué, ce qui lui permit de trouver la porte derrière laquelle ses armes avaient été stockés.

Impatiente de retrouver ses forces de combat, la Dokuro ouvrit la porte sans penser qu'il était bizarre qu'une pièce contenant de tels trésors ne soit pas gardée. Ce n'est qu'à l'intérieur qu'elle comprit pourquoi aucun soldat n'osait s'approcher de la pièce.

C'était une grande chambre très confortable, qui faisait plus penser à une loge de coulisses qu'à autre chose. La lumière diffusée par les multiples ampoules était beaucoup plus forte que celles de l'extérieur et était amplifiée par les quelques miroirs tapissés aux murs. Un lit queen-size trônait à droite de la pièce, accompagnée d'une table de chevet où s'empilaient cosmétiques, magazines et rapports plus officiels, ce qui réveilla une cruelle nostalgie au sein de l'illusionniste. Malgré les années passées, sa mère n'avait pu se débarrasser de cette manie du désordre qui l'accompagnait partout où elle logeait.

A gauche, collée dans un coin, se trouvait une table de maquillage plus spacieuse que la moyenne et où le miroir était tapissé de photos. Intriguée, Chrome s'en approcha, sentant l'épais tapis rose fushia sous ses pieds nus. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des photos, mais plutôt des articles de journaux représentant Kusui sur scène, en vêtements de gala ou bien dans la rue, cible des paparazzis. Elle chercha attentivement mais n'y trouva aucun cliché d'elle, de son père ou même de son beau-père. Le coeur de la jeune fille se sera davantage. Il aurait été étrange d'y voir autre chose, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste en pensant que celle qui l'avait fait naître l'avait définitivement abandonné.

Chrome s'efforça de détourner les yeux pour chercher ses affaires. Elle trouva bientôt ses vêtements et son trident près du lit. Elle les enfila, puis chercha l'anneau Vongola et sa boîte-arme, cachés dans un tiroir. Elle les examina, surprise de les avoir trouvés aussi facilement, mais c'était bien ses armes qu'elle avait retrouvé. Ne pouvant plus supporter davantage la lumière de cette pièce, elle entreprit de sortir mais, avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce, elle se retourna pour l'examiner une dernière fois.

Kyoko et Haru lui avaient dit un jour qu'une chambre était le reflet de la personnalité de son occupant. Si c'était réellement le cas, n'importe qui dirait que Kusui n'était qu'une adolescente grandie trop vite, imbue d'elle-même et horriblement narcissique. Pas Chrome. Malgré tous ce qu'elle avait pu subir, elle ne trouvait aucune haine envers celle qui l'avait abandonné. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la piété filiale, mais quelque chose de plus pathétique encore, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. De la pitié, peut-être...pas celle qui rendait les gens dédaigneux, mais celle qui donnait envie de protéger.

-La pitié est une chose bien néfaste pour qui veux devenir fort, ma chère petite Chrome.

L'appelée sursauta, regardant autour d'elle pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix, mais elle était seule dans la pièce.

-Oya, faut-il donc que j'aie été absent si longtemps pour que tu ne me reconnaisses même plus ?

-Mukuro-sama ?

-Kufufu...Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ?

Chrome ferma les yeux et se concentra davantage. La présence de son sauveur était faible, mais suffisante pour discuter un minimum de temps.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, Mukuro-sama ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, trois fois rien. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de la pitié pour l'ennemi car il n'en aura jamais pour toi.

-Je suis désolée, Mukuro-sama, mais cet...ennemi...est quelqu'un de très important pour moi, répondit-elle en hésitant sur le mot à employer.

-Je sais parfaitement qui est Fumiko Kusui. Crois-tu donc que je n'ai pas fait quelques recherches une fois notre pacte scellé ? demanda le gardien de la brume, amusé. Cependant, il y a des choses que tu ignores et qu'il faut que tu saches, si tu veux survivre.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, rien dans cette chambre ne pouvait indiquer que Kusui faisait partie d'une famille mafieuse. Chrome se sentit perdre pied dans son esprit, de même que ses certitudes étaient remises en cause : elle ne savait pas tout de sa mère.

-Puisque cela porte sur un sujet sensible, continua Mukuro, je ne te dirais rien si tu ne veux pas. Cependant, c'est une information capitale et il se peut que tu sois intéressée.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, ne voulant pas perdre ce sentiment qui lui disait de ne pas en vouloir à sa mère. D'un autre côté, elle voulait savoir qui était réellement sa génitrice, comment est-ce qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde de la mafia et surtout pourquoi elle lui en voulait autant. Mukuro attendit calmement, espérant pouvoir inculquer à sa protégée le même sentiment qui l'avait décidé à exterminer tous ses bourreaux alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un rat de laboratoire. Peut-être que la révélation de l'assassinat de son père par sa propre femme allait changer quelque chose en elle...

-Je vous remercie, Mukuro-sama, mais c'est inutile. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qui est réellement ma mère pour pouvoir la protéger.

Mukuro tiqua mentalement. Cette fille était décidément beaucoup trop tendre, tout comme ce petit boss Vongola qu'elle servait.

-Bien, ce n'est grave, dit-il en retrouvant son calme. Je te laisses donc la...protéger...comme tu dis.

-Serez-vous avec moi, si quelque chose se déroulait mal ? demanda Chrome.

-C'est ton combat, ma chère Nagi. Pas le mien.

C'est sur ces mots que le gardien de la brume Vongola coupa la conversation, laissant son hôte seule dans la pièce. Cette dernière était surprise par le ton de désapprobation que son sauveur avait laissé entendre mais décida de ne pas y accorder plus d'attention. Elle avait décidé de protéger sa parente la plus proche, quelle qu'en soit les conséquences, et cette seule résolution lui donnait maintenant la force mentale pour retourner là où elle l'avait laissé, en compagnie de Belphegor.

Elle avait oublié ce dernier détail.

Un Belphegor pouvant admirer à loisir son propre sang n'était en général pas une bonne chose pour tous ceux qui étaient enfermés avec lui. La Dokuro se dépêcha donc de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers la chambre d'hôpital, priant pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit gravement blessé.

* * *

Yeaaaaaah ! Le grand retour de Mukuro-Sama ! Vous en saurez un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui dans le prochain chapitre^^

Fanfic-ment vôtre

Koukin


	10. Ti proteggere

Hell'O tout le monde. Merci encore de votre lecture et pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur à chaque fois. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir répondu à toutes mais sachez qu'elles me motivent beaucoup à écrire. Merci en particulier à Pyroxene01 qui a accepté e relire ce chapitre et de me donner son opinion.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Duo Royal

Chapitre 10 : Ti protegere

Prison Vendicare, quelque part dans les Alpes, dernier sous-sol. Après plusieurs examens divers et quelques recherches, le docteur Shamal pensait enfin avoir découvert la maladie de son patient.

-Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être un lupus...marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe qui avait poussé depuis son arrivée.

Il se tourna vers le gardien enturbanné qui surveillait le moindre de ses gestes. Quelques pas plus loin se trouvait un autre Vendice, au chevet du-dit patient. Rokudo Mukuro était allongé dans un lit, menotté à un barreau soudé au mur derrière lui. Shamal avait été impressionné par l'infirmerie de la prison. Comme les dernières cellules, celle-ci s'était montré tout à fait équipée et les engins qui s'y trouvaient étaient tous de dernier cri, ce qui l'avait facilité dans son travail. Les Vendice n'avaient décidément rien à envier à l'hôpital de Namimori. Sauf les jolies infirmières, bien entendu.

-J'aurais besoin de l'un de mes moustiques. Boîte numéro 4, compartiment 12.

L'enturbanné hocha silencieusement la tête et partit de la salle. L'inconvénient de se battre à l'aide de tels insecte étaient qu'ils pouvaient faire aussi bien le mal que le bien. Les geôliers privilégiant bien sûr la première option, ce qui frustrait encore plus le médecin. Pas de femme à peloter, pas de moustiques à qui se confier, le seul point positif était qu'il travaillait dans la seule partie un tant soit peu confortable de la prison, même si ce n'était pas une sinécure.

-Votre moustique, docteur Shamal. N'oubliez pas que...

-Tout mouvement suspect pourra être considéré comme acte de rébellion et entraînera une immobilisation forcée bla bla bla.. Il existe d'autres façons de finir ses phrases, vous savez ?

Il prit la gélule que lui tendait le Vendice (mentalement surnommé Bob pour l'occasion) et s'approcha de son patient, faisant réagir le collègue de Bob (Ils n'étaient pas assez intimes pour qu'il lui donne un surnom, à celui-là).

-Tout mouvement suspect...

-Vous pourrez le remettre dans son bocal d'ici un quart d'heure, coupa l'homme en blouse blanche. A toi de jouer, Cassandra.

Une fois l'enveloppe délicatement ouverte, le moustique qui y était enfermé voleta jusqu'au visage de son maître qui montra Mukuro du doigt. Ayant comprit sa mission, l'insecte s'approcha de la nuque de l'illusionniste, le piqua et vint se poser sur le doigt de Shamal. Ce dernier le caressa, puis le renferma dans sa gélule.

-Et voilà le travail. Vous n'avez plus qu'à changer l'eau de Bubulle et à lui trouver un nouvel aquarium. L'infection à débuté dans les tuyaux d'hydratation interne du prisonnier. Où est votre boss, que je lui parle de mes honoraires ?

Bob se leva silencieusement et se dirigea vers la sortie, Shamal sur ses talons. Une chance que Reborn l'ai appelé quelques temps auparavant pour le prévenir au sujet de Chrome Dokuro. Ayant sauvé son protecteur, c'était un peu comme s'il l'avait directement soigné la jeune fille. La faire transférer au plus vite au collège de Namimori serait une bonne idée, il aurait plus souvent l'occasion d'en prendre soin.

-Encore une seule pensée perverse sur ma chère petite Chrome et je te fais bouffer tes moustiques un par un, Trident Shamal.

Le concerné soupira et s'efforça de chasser ses projets de rendez-vous galants. Grand-frère-surprotecteur-kun se remettait bien trop vite à son goût.

_Peu de temps après cette scène, en Oural..._

Chrome courait, ses bottes noires claquant sur le dallage froid du couloir faiblement éclairé. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir laissé sa mère et Belphegor seuls dans une pièce. Surtout s'il n'était pas question, dans ce contexte, de présenter un petit ami à sa parente. La Dokuro se tira mentalement les oreilles : l'heure n'était pas à l'am-à l'humour.

Il était étrange comme tout lui paraissait clair une fois sa résolution faite. S'il se souvenait bien des paroles des paroles de Reborn, la brume était censée recouvrir toute la famiglia pour la protéger. Peut-être cela valait-il aussi pour sa famiglia à elle ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Ell arriva finalement devant la porte redoutée. Avançant le plus silencieusement possible, elle tourna la clé qui verrouillait la sortie. Autre défaut de la part de sa génitrice : elle avait tellement l'habitude que l'on s'occupe des portes pour elle qu'elle oubliait de les verrouiller. Combien de fois s'était-elle fait gronder pour avoir pénétré dans la salle de bain alors que sa mère y était ?

La scène était moins sanglante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Chrome constata la présence du serpent -sûrement la boîte-arme de sa mère- et les deux combattants, cloués au sol. Elle emprisonna sa mère dans une illusion avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Privée de ses sens, Kusui ne pût que crier contre sa fille qui l'ignora du mieux qu'elle put.

-Beau boulot, complimenta Belphegor.

-M...Merci.

-Ushishishi. Il faudra que tu arrêtes de bredouiller pour un rien, ça va finir par me faire le même effet que ton sang.

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer le teint de la jeune illusionniste jusqu'au cramoisi.

-B...Bel !

-Ushishishi ! Ce n'est pas ta mère qui protestera. Tu lui as lancé une bonne illusion.

-Occupes-toi de ce serpent avant que je ne décides de l'enlever. S'il-te-plaît, se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Aucun danger. Dressé comme il est, attaquer sans en avoir reçu d'ordres lui est impossible. La gentille boî-boîte ne prendra aucune initiative.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la base avant que Belphégor, enfin debout, ne put sortir ses couteaux. Il fut suivi quelques secondes plus tard par un craquement puis une alarme retentit, couvrant à peine l'effondrement qui se produisait quelques couloirs plus loin. Les deux partenaires se regardèrent : les renforts étaient peut-être enfin arrivés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Chrome, peu habituée à ce genre de situation.

-On se casse. À mon signal, tu dissipes l'illusion et je l'attache, répondit le prince déchu en montrant Kusui d'un coup de menton.

Une autre explosion retentit, beaucoup plus proche. Elle fit sursauter Chrome qui se concentra immédiatement pour ne pas perdre l'illusion qu'elle avait mise en place. Malheureusement, la fissure qui se développa juste au dessus de sa tête la fît changer d'avis et elle se rua sur le côté, des gouttes de transpiration apparaissant peu à peu sur son visage. Malgré la réapparition de Mukuro et de ses organes, la fatigue et l'action accumulés ces derniers jours la rattrapaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Belphégor.

-Tch. Changement de programme. On s'en va sans elle.

-On ne peut pas l'abandonner ! C'est ma...c'est ma...

Alors qu'elle peinait à dire ce mot, plusieurs choses se déroulèrent successivement. Un nouvel éboulis se produisit dans la pièce, faisant tomber des pans entier des murs et du plafond. L'un d'eux tomba sur le cobra de la pluie qui, vaincu, lança de lui-même un jet de venin sur Belphégor qui ne le vit pas venir. Le poison atterrit directement sur la nuque du Varia qui tomba de nouveau au sol, sous les yeux impuissants de Chrome qui se précipita vers lui, brisant ainsi l'illusion qui retenait sa mère prisonnière. Celle-ci s'enfuit par l'unique porte sans demander son reste.

-VOOOÏ ! Reviens par là toi !

-Squalo !

Comme elle l'avait deviné, ces explosions provenaient bel et bien des renforts. L'épéiste de la Varia avorta sa chasse et vint vers Chrome.

-VOÏ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, gamine ?

-Bel s'est fait toucher. Sors-le de là, je pars chercher ma mère.

A peine eut-elle prononcée ces mots qu'elle laissa le gardien de la tempête aux soins de celui de la pluie et se précipita sur les talons de Kusui. La base, complètement minée, ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer sous l'assaut des explosions. Elle devait sortir sa mère, de gré ou de force, bien qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur la méthode à employer.

La course-poursuite se déroula dans la crainte de nouveaux effondrements. Chrome tendait l'oreille aux croisements dans l'espoir d'entendre les talons des chaussures de sa mère claquer contre le dallage froid du bâtiment souterrain. Finalement, la jeune illusionniste parvint à rattraper la fuyarde, immobilisée par un couloir effondré.

-Maman...

L'interpellée se retourna, ses long cheveux suivant son mouvement de tête. Même dans la défaite, ses penchants théâtraux ne la quittaient pas.

-Nagi.

-Pourquoi ?

Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans la voix de Chrome. Juste un besoin de savoir par la bouche du dernier membre de sa famille. Les paroles de Mukuro l'avaient interpellé mais elle préférait se fier au reste de confiance qui subsistait en elle.

-Disons que j'avais déjà une voie toute tracée, confortable, où tout était déjà décidé. Ton...arrivée...n'était bien sur pas prévue mais elle n'était pas un inconvénient non plus.

-Et papa ?

-Hum ? Ah oui, lui. Juste un pion adverse sur l'échiquier de la famiglia. Le pauvre, il n'en était même pas conscient.

-Donc, tu...

Malgré ce demi-aveu de la part de sa génitrice, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer ce terrible mot, pourtant si courant dans le monde de la mafia.

-Empoisonnement, dit Kusui d'une voix neutre.. Il n'a souffert que quelques secondes. Je me demandes même s'il a éprouvé de la haine à mon sujet quand il a su qui était responsable de sa mort.

-Non.

La Vipera leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Non ?

-Il était trop bon pour ça, dit la Dokuro.

-Trop naïf, la corrigea Kusui. Je me demande même comment tu as survécu avec un tel sens de la pitié.

-Ce n'est pas...

Une nouvelle explosion se fît entendre avant que Chrome n'aie pu finir sa phrase, suivi d'un "VOOOOOÏ Gamine !" à l'autre bout du couloir. Il fallait agir vite.

-Viens avec moi et sors d'ici, lança Chrome. Je ne veut pas te perdre.

Kusui poussa un petit rire cristallin.

-Mais tu ne m'as jamais eu, et c'est parfaitement réciproque.. Tu n'étais qu'une couverture, un moyen de plus d'atteindre mon but. Je ne suis pas faite pour pouponner ni pour être une parfaite femme au foyer.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes recommencèrent à monter à Chrome. C'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle posa sa dernière question.

-Tu ne nous as donc jamais aimé, papa et moi ?

Kusui la regarda un instant sans ciller, le silence gâché par l'alarme qui continuait de retentir dans la base. Elle ouvrit finalement ses lèvres.

-Vous deux n'avez été qu'une erreur dans ma vie.

C'en était trop pour Chrome qui ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle leva son trident, ses bras tremblant sous l'émotion, mais ne put lancer une seule illusion.

-Voilà où mène la naïveté : à l'impuissance, lui lança sa mère. Nous voilà donc toutes deux au beau milieu d'une base sur le point de s'effondrer. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Te sortir d'ici ! lui lança Chrome d'un voix coupée par un sanglot.

-VOÏ ! Gamine ! Rapplique ici tout de suite !

Squalo apparut, épée au poing. Son visage était couvert de poussière et quelques traces rouges tâchaient son uniforme. Il se mit sur sa garde quand il aperçut l'ex-mannequin.

-C'est vous la responsable ici ?

-En effet. Vous avez l'intention de faire quoi, me tuer et laisser pourrir mon corps ici ?

-VOÏ ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous allez nous suivre illico hors de cette base ! Grouillez-vous avant que je ne vous aide !

Totalement désarmée et à bout de force, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire face à un membre supplémentaire de la Varia. Elle s'avança, décidée à se rendre, quand une traînée de fumée trop noire pour provenir des explosions se matérialisa.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-VOÏ ! Reculez !

Squalo avait perdu son calme et, dans la précipitation, avait violemment poussé Chrome qui tomba sur le coup, encore sous le choc par les paroles de sa mère. Deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent dans le couloir, juste derrière Kusui. Elles finirent à peine s'apparaître que des chaînes enserrèrent la femme.

-Veuillez nous excuser pour cette intrusion, dit une voix grave.

-Vendice...prononça l'épéiste entre ses dents.

Deux gardiens enturbannés étaient apparus derrière Kusui qui était désormais incapable de bouger. Chrome et Squalo se raidirent : hors de question de se battre face à des monstres pareils, ils avaient désormais la priorité sur le femme.

-La dénommée Fumiko Kusui est désormais en état d'arrestation pour crime contre l'organisation Vendicare. Motifs : intrusion au sein de la prison et agression envers le prisonnier Rokudo Mukuro.

-Lâchez-moi, espèces d'ordures ! cria la désormais prisonnière.

Les chaînes qui la couvraient déjà s'étendirent et recouvrirent l'intégralité de son visage tandis que les deux Vendice s'avançaient pour se mettre à côté d'elle.

-VOÏ ! Comment ça "intrusion" ?

-Les Vongola étant concernés par l'attaque sur l'un de leur gardien, nous sommes autorisés à vous dévoiler certains faits, concéda l'un des Vendice. Il semblerait que l'accusée ait introduit au sein de la prison un serpent venimeux qui a abîmé le système de ventilation du prisonnier Rokudo Mukuro. Un tel affront envers les gardiens de la Mafia ne saurait être laissé sans conséquences.

-Maman ! hurla alors Chrome, sortie de la léthargie où elle était plongée depuis l'arrivée des deux enturbannés.

Elle contourna agilement Squalo et se précipita vers les ravisseurs, trident en main.

-VOÏ ! Arrête-ça tout de suite ! lui ordonna Squalo.

La Dokuro ne l'écouta pas et se mit en position de combat devant les Vendice. Ceux-ci ne bougèrent absolument pas.

-Toute tentative d'agression sera considéré comme un acte de complicité envers l'accusée, la prévint l'un d'eux.

-C'est ma mère ! dit-elle en levant son trident.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Squalo bondit en avant et lui asséna un coup à la nuque du plat de sa lame. L'œil de la Dokuro, jusqu'alors illuminé par sa résolution, afficha un air surpris puis disparut. Son corps chuta en avant avant d'être rattrapé par l'épéiste.

-Nous abandonnons la prisonnière. Faites ce que vous voulez d'elle.

Les deux créatures inclinèrent légèrement la tête puis disparurent avec Kusui. Le gardien de la pluie Varia lâcha un bref soupir : courir a travers une base sur le point de s'effondrer pour voir sa cible se faire enlever sous ses yeux avait quelque chose d'insultant.

En parlant de base sur le point de s'effondrer...

Squalo installa Chrome sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Il constata que l'illusionniste refusait de lâcher son trident. Bah, ça lui faisait toujours ça de moins à porter. Ses quelques paroles concernant Kusui l'avaient cependant intrigué : il ne connaissait rien de la Dokuro, hormis le fait que c'était le chef du CEDEF lui-même qui l'avait intégré aux Vongolas et qu'elle permettait à l'autre enfoiré d'illusionniste à la tête d'ananas de se faire périodiquement la malle. La priorité n'était cependant pas de jouer aux détectives mais de sortir d'ici. Il avait pourtant bien dit à l'autre imbécile d'y aller molo avec les explosifs...

L'assassin refit donc le chemin en sens inverse. Les années passées avec Xanxus lui ayant apporté de l'expérience en terme d'effondrements, il estima qu'il n'avait pas plus de cinq minutes avant de faire partie du décor. Il en serait sorti plus tôt si l'autre blond ne s'était pas faire avoir comme un débutant.

-Plus un geste !

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un groupe de troufions lui barrait la route. En temps normal, ils auraient regrettés d'avoir croisé son chemin mais le poids sur son épaule se faisait légèrement sentir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de dévier les balles.

C'est alors que les hommes armés tombèrent comme des mouches sous les coups d'une multitude de couteaux.

-Ushishishi. Tu m'as attendu longtemps ?

-T'es à la bourre, prince de mes deux ! Attends de savoir ce qui t'arrivera quand le boss apprendra comment tu t'es fait prendre !

Belphegor sortit de l'angle du couloir où il se trouvait. Appuyé contre le mur, il n'en menait pas large contrairement à ce que son sourire laissait supposer.

-C'est toi le retardataire. En tu sais ce qui arrives quand on fait attendre un Prince.

-VOÏ ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Les Vendice se sont pointés et ont emmené l'ennemie avec eux, on dégage.

Le sourire du blond disparut instantanément et sa voix se fit moins aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Je vois. Passe devant, je te suis.

-Et prends ça au passage, ordonna Squalo en lui lançant Chrome. Faible comme tu es, tu serais incapable de te battre alors autant que tu serves à quelque chose.

Belphegor ne protesta pas et attrapa sa partenaire au vol.

-Fais gaffe à comment tu la lances, elle est blessée, merde !

-VOÏ ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à autre chose que ta personne ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder Squalo. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, lui et la Vongola, il se sentait un peu bête face à ses nouveaux sentiments.

-Bah, c'est de ton âge, lui dit Squalo, coupant court à la conversation.

Il courut vers la sortie, Belphegor sur ses talons. Le brusque changement de ton du gardien de la tempête quand il s'agissait de la Vongola l'avait surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette espèce de gamin psychopathe taré issu d'une lignée consanguine puisse éprouver des sentiments pour quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas son propre sang. Cela dit, il n'avait jamais fréquenté de femmes aussi longtemps -Lussuria et ses manières ne comptaient bien sûr absolument pas-. N'étant pas un psychologue, Squalo décida de chasser la question de sa tête. Pourvu que cette liaison ne soit qu'une expérience amoureuse éphémère, il ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'elle vienne gêner leurs vies d'assassin.

-Voilà où ça mène de recruter des femmes dans la mafia, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Ushishishi. Le roturier aurait-il fait une remarque sur le Prince et sa Princesse ?

-VOÏ ! Ta gueule et court !

Il en était déjà aux surnoms mièvres. C'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Ils continuèrent leur course dans ce dédale de couloirs, la base tremblant de plus en plus. Si tout se passait selon le plan, les autres gamins Vongola étaient à l'extérieur en train d'en découdre avec les ennemis. Convaincre Tsuna de laisser Squalo s'occuper de sa gardienne de la brume n'avait pas été une chose aisée, même avec les menaces de Reborn, mais il avait réussi à faire confiance au capitaine de la Varia. Ce dernier n'avait plus qu'à s'en montrer digne.

Ils étaient en retard par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient prévus, maudit soit le gamin aux explosifs et son zèle envers son "Juudaïme". Les détonations étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, la sirène d'alarme hurlant toujours dans les couloirs désormais éclairés par une lumière rouge. C'est alors que le plafond au-dessus d'eux s'effondra.

Squalo se couvrit les yeux par réflexe. Il était trop dangereux de bouger le temps que les débris tombent au sol. Tout fut bientôt recouvert de poussière, puis il entendit un nouveau craquement et un cri de surprise venant de Belphegor.

Il attendit que les choses se calment pour constater les dégâts. Un trou béant s'étendait derrière lui, là ou se trouvait Belphegor et Chrome quelque secondes plus tôt. Il s'en approcha.

-VOÏ ! Prince de mes deux !

Des toussotements se firent entendre du fond du trou, puis le gardien de la tempête lui répondit.

-Ça va, rien de cassé.

Le gouffre n'était pas profond, à peine trois ou quatre mètres. Une nouvelle explosion réveilla Chrome.

-Hmmm...Bel ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

-Ushishishi. Fais-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer. Monte sur mes épaules et va avec Squalo, je te rejoins tout de suite. Prépares-toi, dit-il à l'épéiste, je t'envoie la Princesse !

-VOÏ ! Mais arrête avec ce surnom !

Squalo tendit le bras et attrapa Chrome. Le sol vibra alors de nouveau, plus fort que précédemment.

-On y va ! dit-il alors que la Dokuro se remis sur ses pieds.

-Et Bel ?

-Il s'en sortira, et ne l'appelles pas "Bel" trop longtemps !

Nouvelle explosion. Ils n'avaient que quelques secondes pour sortir, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Chrome ne pouvait regarder devant elle, trop préoccupée par le Varia de la tempête qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Elle en fit la remarque à Squalo qui ne lui répondit pas.

Coincé à un étage en dessous et sans prise solide, Belphegor n'avait que peu de chances de les rejoindre. L'épéiste se garda cependant d'annoncer ses pronostiques à l'illusionniste.

Ils parvinrent finalement à sortir de la base pour se retrouver sur les flancs de l'Oural. Le soleil les inonda mais Chrome ne ressentit aucune chaleur. Essoufflée, couverte de poussière et au bord de l'épuisement, elle ne pensait qu'à Belphegor qui ne revenait toujours pas. Une série d'explosion se fît alors entendre et l'entrée de la base s'effondra pour de bon. Belphegor n'était pas sorti.

-Bel ! Hurla Chrome dans un long souffle.

Elle sentit une décharge la parcourir et se précipita vers l'entrée, dégageant un par un les morceaux de roche et de béton de ses fines mains. Squalo la laissa faire, totalement impuissant.

-Il...Il m'a dit qu'il nous suivais ! Qu'il allait sortir avec nous !

Elle continua à creuser de plus en plus vite, avec désespoir, sans sentir les griffures et les écorchures causées par les débris. Squalo se décida alors à intervenir.

-Ne sous-estimes pas la Varia, gamine. Il sait quoi faire.

Chrome l'ignora et continua de creuser pendant longtemps. Elle ignora Tsuna, Gokudera et Reborn qui arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Elle ignora leurs paroles, sauf celles de Gokudera qui se prit une pierre dans la tête pour avoir dit du mal du blond. Elle ignora le cri de Tsuna lorsqu'elle s'évanouit de fatigue.

* * *

Omake

Des jours à chercher la planque des contrebandiers alors qu'elle était juste sous leurs yeux, dans les Pyramides du Caire. Il fallait admettre que leur système était bien ficelé : les mafiosi s'infiltraient en tant que simple touristes puis faisaient mine de se perdre afin de cacher leur marchandise. Les guides étaient soumis à l'Omerta et les malfrats étaient libres d'agir.

Le programme des Vongola et de la Varia était donc digne d'un film d'Indiana Jones : scorpions et serpents, pièges à boules de pierres et trappes munies de pics de plusieurs centimètres de longs étaient au rendez-vous. Les seuls incidents notables furent la destruction de plusieurs artefacts de grande valeur historique et la disparition d'un sac de sucettes aux raisin appartenant à Lambo, ce qui déclencha une explosion qui faillit enterer le groupe.

Si les adversaires se montraient ingénieux et avaient une parfaite connaissance du terrain, ils étaient en revanche très faible au corps à corps, au grand dam d'Hibari qui n'avait pas pu s'amuser, La prise ne fut pas aussi bonne que prévue, sauf pour Lussuria qui ramena une momie dans sa chambre froide en guise de souvenir.

-Ryohei-chan, mon Prince d'Egypte, ça te dirait d'assister à une rituel d'embaumification ? Tu feras la momie et moi le prêtre...

-Impossible, j'ai un entraînement de boxe EXREME prévu ce jour là !

-Toute relique authentique est interdite de voyage hors du pays selon le code de la douane, je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore.

-Allons, Hibari, tu peux bien faire une exception pour cette fois. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a la chance de faire un aussi beau voyage, fit remarquer Yamamoto.

Mammon reprit une aspirine avant de déboucher un flacon de somnifères. Il n'était déjà pas à l'aise dans un avion, avoir Lambo qui geignait près de lui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

-Yare, yare. Vous n'avez rien oublié à l'hôtel ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Tous lui répondirent non, ce qui était étonnant puisque Lévi se souvenait toujours d'avoir égaré quelque chose à la dernière minute. Il avait même cessé de chanter les louanges de Xanxus, ce qui était très reposant pour les oreilles.

-Eh oh, les gars, vous êtes où ? demanda Lévi, perdu dans la pyramide.

* * *

Tout ce que je peux me dire, c'est que je me serais bien cassé les dents sur ce chapitre. Le rapt de Kusui par les Vendice était prévu, mais d'autres complications m'ont ralenti dans l'écriture. J'espère que la relation mère-fille Kusui-Chrome n'est pas trop caricaturale ou niaise car le chapitre suivant dégoulinera de guimauve.

Fanfic-ment vôtre,

Koukin


	11. Ils vécurent heureux

Duo Royal

Épilogue : Ils vécurent heureux 

et eurent bien d'autres missions.

Chrome se réveilla dans un lit, couverte de courbatures et ressentant un poids conséquent sur son corps. Distinguant les rayons aveuglants du soleil, elle préféra ne pas ouvrir ses yeux immédiatement et se contenta de bouger légèrement, arquant une grimace de douleur tant ses membres étaient roides.

Elle se remémora les derniers événements auquel elle avait participé : la fuite hors de la base et son effondrement, la capture de sa mère par les Vendicare et sa séparation avec Belphegor. Deux serrements au cœur à la suite dont l'un accompagné d'une peur panique qui lui fît ouvrir les yeux avant qu'elle ne pousse un petit cri de surprise.

Le poids qu'elle sentait était Belphegor, allongé de tout son long sur elle, la tête contre son épaule et un bras entourant son corps. Il dormait paisiblement, sa respiration régulière chatouillant la nuque de l'illusionniste. Son diadème n'était pas sur ses cheveux blonds mais posé sur une table de chevet, à côté du cache-œil de la Dokuro. Cette dernière pouvait distinguer des bandages sur tout son torse et quelques pansements au visage, sûrement dus à l'effondrement des morceaux de roches. Il ne semblait pas avoir subi de blessures trop graves. Chose rare, ses yeux n'étaient pas cachés par ses cheveux et bien que leur couleur ne soit pas visible, Chrome pouvait distinguer des cils assez longs.

Tentant d'ignorer le fait que le prince ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon, Chrome se mît en devoir de vérifier son propre étât. Mis à part des courbatures, ses mains étaient elle aussi enroulées et elle pouvait sentir une compresse sur la joue tailladée par sa mère. Elle tâtonna la blessure tout en se souvenant des paroles de la responsable et sentit comme un grand vide en elle. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait pu ramener sa génitrice à la raison. Une petite voix lui murmurait que c'était perdu d'avance, qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi loin si elle n'avait pas décidé de l'abandonner. L'autre voix restait silencieuse comme un enfant que l'on aurait pris en faute, la tête baissée.

Peut-être que c'était vrai, que rien ni personne ne pouvait convaincre Kusui de faire machine arrière. Même lorsqu'elles habitaient dans le même foyer, leurs contacts se limitaient au minimum et seules des bribes d'informations revenaient, comme des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur une plage et s'imprégner dans la mémoire de la Dokuro. Elle pensa à prévenir Mukuro. Maintenant que son empoisonneuse était entre les mêmes murs que lui, il n'y avait aucun doute que le gardien mâle de la brume allait volontiers torturer la nouvelle pensionnaire des Vendicare, ce que ne voulait pas Chrome. Son sauveur allait peut-être lui accorder la faveur de laisser en paix sa génitrice.

Un nouveau souffle sur sa nuque lui rappela la présence du Prince vautré sur elle. Il ne semblait pas avoir été réveillé par le petit cri poussé plus tôt, ni par les timides mouvements de la Dokuro pour se dégager. Manque de chance, le lit qu'elle occupait n'était fait que pour une seule personne.

Elle porta une main à l'épaule du blond et la remua pour le réveiller. Ne constatant aucune réaction, elle y alla plus fort mais rien n'y fît. Elle pouvait même entendre un petit rire émaner d'entre les lèvres de son partenaire.

-B...Belphegor, j..je sais que tu es r...réveillé, balbutia la Dokuro.

Le farceur de la Varia bougea légèrement mais ne leva toujours pas la tête.

-Ushishishi...c'est la première fois que je vois rougir quelqu'un jusqu'à cet endroit.

A ces mots, le teint de la Dokuro atteignit un nouveau sommet de rougeur et elle tenta de dégager sa tête. Elle était heureuse et soulagée de voir que l'assassin d'élite avait réussi à sortir de la base désormais désaffectée mais, bien que leur relation fut passée de "ennemis lors de la bataille des anneaux" à "partenaires de mission et plus car affinités", elle ne tenait pas à se faire ligoter une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement pour elle, Belphegor savait aussi bien se servir de ses bras que de ses fils et sa tentative pour échapper à son entrave se solda par un échec. Un nouveau rire retentit.

-Ushishishi...J'ai le sommeil léger, tu sais ?

Le gardien de la tempête tourna la tête vers celle de la Vongola et ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant des iris d'un bleu de glace, presque transparent.

-Euh...je...je...

-Dormir ainsi était très confortable mais le Prince est un peu mal réveillé. Peut-être pourrais-tu arranger ça ? dit-il en rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de Chrome.

La jeune illusionniste était désemparée tant par la proximité du blond que par son sourire équivoque. Le problème de sa mère réglé, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à quoi ce soit d'autre qu'un deuxième se présentait. Enfin, "problème"...le mot était mal choisi pour la situation actuelle. C'en était un, mais ce n'en était pas vraiment un. Son cerveau lui indiquait en grandes lettres rouges "Danger psychopathe imprévisible" tandis que son coeur battait à tout rompre comme pour entraîner le reste de son corps à avancer de même.. Après une brève concertation, il fut rappelé à la mémoire que le psychopathe en question pouvait se montrer d'une compassion rare mais touchante et qu'il était allé jusqu'à aller l'appeler "princesse", ce qui n'était pas rien.

Belphegor stoppa son avancée à quelque millimètres du visage de Chrome, attendant une réaction de sa part. La jeune fille décida de combler l'espace entre eux colla timidement ses lèvres à celles du blond. Ce dernier appuya lentement, puis les entoura de sa bouche ouverte et y fit glisser sa langue. Chrome ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop effrayée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Voyant qu'il allait trop vite, Belphegor retira sa langue et attendit de nouveau. L'illusionniste entrouvrit alors ses lèvres et avança la sienne jusqu'à toucher celle du Prince qui repris le baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs minutes , bougeant à peine pour ne pas déranger la position étroite mais confortable dans laquelle ils étaient. Chrome décida finalement de mettre fin à cet instant et recula légèrement, les joues brûlantes et cramoisies. Belphegor se redressa alors le plus doucement possible, s'allongea sur le flanc et porta la tête de l'illusionniste contre son torse. La Dokuro se mit dans la même position mais préféra faire glisser sa tête contre la nuque du Varia, collant le tissu de son pyjama indigo contre son torse enturbanné. Ils s'étreignirent et restèrent là, ignorant totalement les bruits qui émanaient du couloir.

"toc toc toc"

-Chrome, tu es réveillée ?

L'interpellée ne répondit pas, trop occupée à sentir la peau de son amant contre sa joue. La poignée de la porte s'actionna mais le verrou était poussé, empêchant quiconque d'entrer.

-C'est fermé...

-Un peu d'aide, Juudaïme ?

-Voï ! J'aurais du me douter que cet abruti serait là ! Bougez-vous !

Des coups plus forts retentirent contre la porte qui resta solidement fermée. Chrome se décida finalement à intervenir.

-On...on devrait peut-être y aller, tu ne crois pas ? proposa-t-elle en tournant son visage vers l'entrée.

-Ushishishi. Qu'ils viennent et je les découperai pour atteinte à la vie privée d'un Prince, murmura-t-il en caressant la joue indemne de l'illusionniste.

Après plusieurs coups et une bonne quantité de jurons, la porte fut finalement ouverte, les deux gardiens toujours enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. Squalo réagit tout de suite.

-Voï ! Abruti de prince congénital ! Sors de ce lit tout de suite !

A l'inverse, Tsuna était complètement médusé, la bouche grande ouverte et le rouge lui montant aux joues. Gokudera prenait la même couleur mais se montrait un peu plus digne.

-Qu...je fais quoi J...Juudaïme ? balbutia-t-il à grand renfort de crispations du visage.

Mais avant que Tsuna n'ai pu finir de bégayer un début de réponse, Reborn apparut du haut du plafond dans un costume de cupidon, retenu par des sangles qui l'empêchaient de tomber au sol Le gros Léon-marteau qu'il portait contrastait étrangement avec son costume de chérubin.

-Vous sortez d'ici.. Nous sommes dans un hôpital, alors veuillez respecter l'intimité des malades.

Un coup de masse et trois mafiosi écartés plus tard, l'arcobaleno du soleil descendit au sol et s'approcha de la porte.

-Navré pour le dérangement. Vous pouvez continuer, dit-il avant de fermer la porte d'un claquement sec.

Belphegor et Chrome n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et restèrent figés comme deux statues de sel. Vu la vitesse à laquelle la nouvelle se propagerait, il allait également falloir demander à Mukuro de ne pas décapiter Belphegor ou de l'étriper pour repeindre les murs. La jeune illusionniste ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire à cette vision avant de se sentir gênée : son petit ami commençait déjà à l'influencer.

-Ushishishi. Moi qui pensait que tu le prendrais mal, je suis surpris, Princesse.

La sus-nommée ne répondit rien et se contenta d'enfouir de nouveau sa tête contre le cou du blond qui continua ses caresses. Après un temps de silence, il lui demande :

-Dis-moi, la Princesse accepterait-elle d'accompagner de m'accompagner de nouveau en mission ?

Chrome la regarda un instant, leurs visages de nouveau face à face, puis elle lui répondit :

-Avec grand plaisir, mon Prince.

* * *

Vous vouliez un lemon, hein ? Avoueeeeeez...mais j'en suis incapable, désolé. N'oubliez tout de même pas que les deux protagonistes ont 13 ans dans le manga, j'ai déjà l'impression de les avoir vieillis de 4 ans !. A la place, vous aurez tout de même eu un super moment de romance improbable entre deux personnages que rien ne devait rapprocher, ce qui résume cette fanfiction selon moi.

Car oui, les résumés se trouvent toujours au dos du livre et vous venez de l'atteindre.

Ecrire cette fanfiction aura été plusieurs choses pour moi : un moyen d'exprimer mon fan-boyisme (B96 Kyaaaaa !), une opportunité de partager mes idées, un véritable défi au niveau de l'écriture, que ce soit pour les scènes d'action ou de romance, l'assemblage d'un scénario où chaque pierre se devait d'être à la bonne place sans gêner les autres. Mais surtout, une envie de vous divertir.

La publication de Duo Royal aura duré au total plus d'un an et je ne peux que vous dire merci de m'avoir tous suivis, commentateurs ou simples invisibles (si ces derniers pouvaient se manifester car c'est le dernier chapitre, je leur en serait infiniment reconnaissant). Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement mes deux bêta-lectrices Rouky et Pyroxene01 qui, outre leur rôle de correctrices, ont su me rassurer dans la direction que prenait mon histoire.

Cette fanfiction est à l'heure actuelle la plus longue histoire que j'ai jamais écrite et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ainsi. Je n'ai pas encore d'autres projets d'une telle envergure sur le fandom Reborn ! mais quelques idées qui pourraient être aussi conséquentes me sont venues à l'esprit. Je ne peux donc que vous demander de rester fidèle à mes écrits.

Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous pour votre soutient. J'espère vous revoir très vite.

Fanfic-ment vôtre,

Koukin


End file.
